In the Eyes of the Ruthless: 150th Hunger Games
by FinnickFoxKnife
Summary: The Hunger Games are still going on. Coin's Son is the president now and it is a Quarter Quell. If you like bloody deaths and a thriller this is for you. My first FanFiction please REVIEW and tell me how it is.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Eyes of the Ruthless: 150th Hunger Games**

Chapter One:

It is that time. Time for President Fire, Coin's genetically engineered son, to announce what the Quarter Quell twist. As my district, District 2, is ready for anything they throw at as for we have trained our whole lives for these very moments. I'm kind of scared for only being 12, that is will be something terrible, evil and just plain cruel to the tributes.

"Kliss c'mon you're going to miss the announcement! Get your butt moving!" screamed my older sister Matrix. We just call her May or Trixy because Matrix is kind of a mouthful! I carefully make my way to our large living room and watch as our floating hologram in the middle of the room turns into a fuzz then makes its image.

"Hello Lady and Gentlemen," Fire's voice booms "As you all must know by now it is an annual Quarter Quell," he says excitedly and gets approving cheers from the Capitol audience. His young daughter walks over to him holding the box of faded envelopes that seems to have no end and gladly hands it over to her father. He shuffles through the pile and finds the one labeled 150th and smiles at the audience. "Well here we go! And the brilliant and special twist is... For our beloved Districts 1,2 and 4. Not that we favor or anything," he winks at the camera, "and we have to reap one more district to join in the games." A big glass bowl is rolled onto the stage with only 9 slips of paper in it. One for each district. He reaches into the bowl and digs for a slip and grips onto one with a firm grip.

"And the lucky district is... District 7!" The Capitol cheers to loud I can almost hear it here in my own district! "Each District must provide 3 boy tributes and 3 girl tributes! Happy Hunger Games!" and he slips back into his mansion and the Capitol streets start emptying and our hologram flickered into darkness. My house sat still for a moment and we let the announcement sink in. 3 girls... There will be volunteers for sure, but 3 wow and 3 boys. At least 5 will have to die. That is to many to lose at one game. The competition will be so fierce and there will be many painful deaths with only Careers and 7 in there. Blood and death is about to happen and the reapings are tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I wake up to whooping boys outside of my house. They know someone who is going to volunteer. I did not get much sleep last night, I decided something. I am going to volunteer. And I am going to win. Simple as that.  
I get up and start getting dressed. I pick out my tight fitting, knee length dress that is black and covered in gold and silver sparkles and ruffles around my breasts. Have to look nice when I volunteer, right? I chuckle to myself. I catch a glance of myself in the mirror. I see a young, tall muscular girl with dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes, evident with fear in them.

"I am ready for this and will come back to my home in about two weeks when I win," I tell my reflection and then head out the door. I am not planning to tell my family I am going to volunteer because they wouldn't let me. Ever. My family has had many go into the games and usually don't come out. Well actually all that went in, never came out. But I am going to change that. I will win. No matter what happens. I will.

I look up at the bright pink early morning sky and watch the birds fly all around me and in and out of trees. Without thinking I pick up a knife and send it sailing straight through one of the smaller birds throat. I laugh as the knife sticks into the trees and pins the bird along with it.

I wait a few minutes for my sister and mother to come out. My father is already out patrolling the streets. He is Head Peacekeeper. My brother is in training at the camp to become a Peacekeeper. My sister and I plan to be trainers at the training grounds. I know my sister will not volunteer because she couldn't hurt a fly. But she surely could. She is one of the best girls there! Better then even some of the boys. I wonder who else will go in with me. Who I need to slaughter to win. Well I guess it does not matter because I am ready to kill anyone in my path to that crown.

I am surprisingly calm for being sent to my possible doom, but maybe that is because my sister will not shut up about her outfit. It is a turquoise dress covered in baby blue sequence and she even has matching eye shadowing and nail polish! Ugh! What a freak! I see some of the boys look at my sister and start to drool. I even walk up to one and asked him if he needed a bucket. He turned a bright like a cherry and I plastered an evil grin across my face. I am a spitting image of my older sister except I always give everyone a glare. If only looks could kill the world would be a better place.

I take my place in the 12 year old section and friend my best friend Acacia. She is pretty plain looking in her boring white dress and pulled back ponytail. I am greeted by a nervous look in her pale gray eyes.

"Don't be nervous! I doubt you will get reaped! If you do it is out of dumb-luck!" I say and smile at her. She just returns me a nervous smile and looks away. Let the reapings begin.

Starla Gover bounces across the stage and smiles a very toothy grin at us. Her outfit is outrageous! Her hair is bright red and her top is neon yellow with a smiley face on it and her puffy skirt is every color under the sun! Yuck I hate Capitol people. She starts her annual speech and I start thinking about how easy it would be to snap Starla's little neck. Then I hear my favorite words, "Ladies first! Our first female tribute from District Two is...," she scrapes her hand through the papers and grips one with all her might, "Dello Kissof! Come, come Dello!"

A scrawny 13 year old girl starts climbing the stage, but before she gets to the top someone volunteers. " And your name is?" Starla asks the tall blonde girl that volunteered.

"Bellthoria Glassen," the girl says proudly into the microphone. Starla responds with a smile and nod of the head and grabs the next slip of paper.

"Our next female tribute is... Clockandria Glassen!" The two sisters lock eyes in shock and obvious fear. Suddenly I scream out "I volunteer! I volunteer!" The two sister let out a sigh and I triumphantly walk up the steps to the stage. I find my sister in the crowd and then my parents, I find my parents easily because of my dad's perfectly white PeaceKeeper uniform. They looked amazed and in shock then horror washes over their faces. Have I made the wrong choice? Oh no, I can't back down now and fake a smile, which gets claps from the audience.

"Your name is?" Starla asks. I have to blink a couple times because her hair is so bright. "Kliss Minten" I say in a whisper, but then repeat it more loudly and clear and smile at the cheers that go up in the crowd.

They move on the next girl is Onyx Spell, but there is no volunteers because she is one of the best girls we have here in our district. Even trains with my sister. She just glares at the crowd. I make a mental note to stay away from her as far as I can in the Games, for she could snap me in half like a twig.

The boys are up next, but I barely notice because I am in a daze of confusion on the stage. All I notice is that a fight goes up in the crowd, as two boys shout at each other over who volunteered first. The boys end up being, Easton Shade, Nightly Field and Pinner Boston. All the boys are giant compared to me and look like they will do anything to win. Just like the rest of us on the stage. This is when I start getting nervous. "No. You are going to win no matter what! You got this in the bag." I tell myself but the feeling will not go away.

We all shake hands and are rushed off to the Justice Building. I may die. Maybe even from one of the very kids I just shook hands with. A cold trickle drips down my back and I gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

We breeze pass the cheering crowds and through the doors of the Justice Building and showed to our visiting rooms. I sit there for a couple minutes trying to sort through my fuzzy thoughts when the door flies open and my family piles through the door. They embrace me and all of them are crying and mumbling stuff. I can make out some words like why, volunteer, and don't die. I am pretty dozed off in my own thoughts until my head whips to the side and a sharp pain soars through my cheek.

"You idiot! You're going to die! Why would you...," Matrix's voice trembles, but then she breaks down into my arms and sobs to my shoulder. Suddenly the Peacekeeper came in a started to escort my family out of the room. Then my father tried bending the rules since he is Head Peacekeeper and all. The only response is a mere "mmph" from the man and he continues to lead them away.

Next a frantic Acacia rushes into the room and starts telling me what to do and what not to do so fast it all sounds like a buzz to me. I just nod and she then hugs me tells me good luck. The next thing she does surprises me. She takes out a round diamond about the size of a nickel and pushes into the palm of my hand.

"This would have been my token, but... yeah you know," her voice trails on, "If you don't come back I will die. Do anything to win. You have to." She winks at me and walks out the door. I can hear her quiet sobs outside the door along with my family's. I am left alone until Starla walks in as cheerful as ever.

"Ah, Kliss. What a beautiful name!" She exclaims

"Yeah whatever. What do you want?" I reply.

"Hmmmm a feisty one I see. Well it is time to leave for the train! Are you ready?" She rambles on "Don't be shy in front of the camera! Your beautiful, they will love you!" I answer with my perfect death glare and she gives me a nervous smile. She must be thinking how I am a true Career. Which I am, of course!

We head out of the room and she leads me through the beautiful marble and gold lobby and out the door into a wave of cameras. I blink a couple times, but soon smile and hear my name being shouted to look over here. But I keep moving as fast as I can. I don't like being center of attention like my sister does. It is not my thing. I reach the train station about a whole minute before Starla stumbles my way and is giggling with laughter. She likes all the attention when I should be getting it. I bet all the other kids will soak in the glory. I don't need sponsors till I am in the arena so why get them now? I'll show them how good I am when I need to.

I feel the wind whiz past me, alarming that the train is coming. It floats around its last corner and comes to a halt in the train station. The doors scrape open I walk in a feel a instant relieve of cold air hit me.

"Hello Kliss Menton, District 2 Female Tribute. Follow your helper to your room." a mechanical voice says and a robot with no legs, that floats so it is eye level with me, appears and maneuver its way to a steel metal door. A gold plaque on the door says this is my room. I scan my eye and walk through as the door flies open. Nothing too special about the room, just a mirror, dresser and closet and a bed. As soon as the door closes the rooms walls immediately change into my paradise, on an island. That is much better I think to myself.

I plop down on the surprisingly fluffy bed and lay on my back. I close my eyes and start to think about my family and life is District 2. I may never see them again, but the thought does not scare me like I thought it would. I soon doze off and have a dreamless slumber. I wake to a soft knocking on my door.

"Who is it," I say groggily.

"Bellthoria Glassen. Can I come in?" She responses.

I snap up and get a nervous pinch in my stomach. I walk up to the door, but pause when I reach it. What does she want to talk to me about? But then I remember, I volunteered for her sister. I swing the door open and smile at her sweetly. She has shoulder length auburn hair, dark, determined blue eyes and a beautiful white dress that has gold lacing through it and gold eye shadow to match. She truly was a gorgeous girl. Too bad she will have to die.

"Hi. Sorry I was just sleeping. I'm kind of tired from all this." I say

"Oh it's fine. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. Volunteering I mean. My sister would not have stood a chance in the Games and I wouldn't want to see her die." She says kindly.

"Oh it was nothing. Just helping some girls out , right?" I say jokingly. But we both knew It was a big deal I may die because of it. Not her sister. Maybe I could be allied with her.

I notice that she was slowly creeping away from my door as fast as she could without making it obvious.

"Well is that all," I try saying kindly.

"Yeah. Just thanks again," and she walks away.

That was strange I think to myself. Maybe I should stay away from her. She seems like a backstabber.

I go and look out the window and relies I fell asleep all night and half way through the morning! I can see the Capitol buildings now in the distance and start picking up. My robot immediately hovers in and starts helping me. Too bad her can't talk. I wonder why they would make helper robots that can't talk? Eh whatever.

I soon relies I haven't seen or talked to one of the mentors. That may not be so good. But I guess I don't really need one . I have already trained for this so I am all set. My angle is charming. Totally my opposite, but my trainer says I have the looks and ability to do it.

Starla walks in and asks "Ready for the Capitol?"

We walk off the train into the wave of bright colors and scary looking people. Oh someone help me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"OUCH," I scream out. My prep team seems started by the abrupt noise. My prep team consist of Zindra, Xandrell, Jaron and Astromeria. They are all defiantly Capitolites. The only one without surgery is Jaron. I like him the best even though I am not paying attention to them. While they are preping me for my stylist Caraway, the tributes get to watch all the other reapings along with their own. District One was all volunteers. All fierce Careers that are ready to kill and possibly win. They look like a training group to me because they are all talking to each other on the stage. Most stick out in my mind as dangerous.

Mock Foremen was the first to volunteer for the boys, standing a bulky 6'4'' he would tower over me. All muscle. Then was Hex Schwyz , not being as tall, but about twice as thick, even more muscle. Then Duct Bridgestone. He is 13. Volunteered for his 12 year old brother, he seemed scared out of his whits, but ready to fight.

Then the spoiled girls. Blossom Buds was first, All blonde and extremely beautiful, but just a tough as the others. I almost thought the next girl, Tiara Diamonds, was Blossoms twin. The only noticeable difference is the height different. Tiara is my height and she is 17. I don't even remember the other girls name. She was a weakling.

Next my district. I fast forwarded, but stopped when I was on stage and smiled to myself.

Next is Four. Weakest of the Careers, but still pretty deadly. The only scary girl was Brance Weekly. She stood 5'9'', with deep blue eyes and auburn hair. Kind of looks like Career. None of the boys were over 15. Gill Tenderson, 13, was very handsome and tough, but not very scary at all. Watson Tune, 15, is the oldest and buffest and pretty scary. Staying away from him. Then comes Angler Waxton, 12. I pause the television. No it can't be... I look at his face. It is him all right! The rest of his family was publicly executed for stealing spears to train. He was only 7 at the time so they moved him to a different district. Wow.

I get over that and move onto District Seven, the only None- Careers out here. They will probably be dead the first day. My thoughts change as soon as I see them.

Murray Cedar, Jeg Proer, Galarie Gritten and Pravala Jonsern all proudly stood on the stage and the crowd went crazy. Each tribute stood no lower than 5'9" and all looked like cold-blooded murders with the axe each one held. They smiled, posed, growled and showed off their big, bulky muscles. Then were rushed off to the Justice Building and the crowd continued on with their applause. Then the tape ended and the television went black.

Competition is all I can say. All the Districts are crazy mean. And I am one of the weakest tributes. My hopes of winning slowly died. So did I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I finally met with my mentor, Krisslin. She won about 2 years ago. She is tall, tan skinned and light blonde hair. All I can say is wow. She even looked good in the arena. Which didn't have makeup!

She tricked most of the boys and killed them in their sleep or awake. Whenever she felt like it mainly. The only problem was the finally 2 with girls. The other girl was fierce and had brains. Which Krisslin lacks. The other girl jumped out of a tree and broke Krisslin's neck and left her for dead. But before she got too far, Krisslin managed to pick up a knife and throw it in the back of the girls head. Crowning her Victor.

I'm not saying she is completely okay because sometimes her sanity is questionable. She likes talking to Tyme. That isn't a real person. Well it was a real person. It was her District partner, who was decapitated in front of her. 'They' discuss survival plans and he collects food and she goes nuts when he doesn't come back.

But besides all that she is a great mentor. I listen to her and Tyme's survival plans and they're really smart and could possibly help me win. She told me her angle was daring. And she told me immediately to not go with that angle because it makes you a threat to the other tributes and they make you a target. I told her my angle is already covered and we practiced and her and 'Tyme' agreed it was perfect for me.

After Krisslin leaves I think over my battle plans. Get at least one ally and run. But get weapons of course. Then we will set up a new campsite every 3 days so anyone in that area will know where to find us and we will kill them.

Allies. No one in my District has offered me an alliance. Not a single one. This thought scares me. This must mean they think I won't stand a chance against them. Maybe others from different Districts will. If they don't I am doomed. Then my battle plan is to hide. To build a tiny whole in the ground and cover it and stay there and change locations at some point.

I start getting overwhelmed and go to sleep. I wake to screaming. In my dream Onyx, from my own District, slitting my throat, but when I wake up there is just a blanket end touching my throat.

I cannot have dreams like that in the arena or else someone will find me and I'm done for. Dead. I never even thought about it. I am one of the youngest and least experienced here. They are all trained Careers. Even Seven could kill me easily.

I start crying and feel the warm tears slide down my cheeks in a steady stream. What have I gotten myself into? I am way in over my head! I am going to die and never see my home or family or friends again. I decided it. I am going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Caraway brushes a stray hair from my face. "Done," she says, satisfied. I look in the mirror. I see girl with loose hair, a tight fitting silver glittered dress and silver sparkles splashed on my face. Not much, but I refused the other things.

Caraway is very calm and shy. When the other stylist are around she doesn't talk just kind of looks at them. Study them almost, as if predicting their next move or thought. She is smart I can tell. She doesn't look like a typical Capitol person. She has light brown hair, a slim figure and a great sense in normal style. Her eyes are firery orange with yellow flares and red rimming it, but a perfect black rim surrounds them. The glowing eyes are the only thing that she has let the Capitol touch. I like her.

The chariot partners are the order the tributes came on stage. So I am in the second chariot for District 2. My chariot partner is Nightly Fields. I don't know much about him except that he is tall and 17. He is not much of a looker except for his bulging muscles.

He walks over to me and says, "Hi Bliss." To me he sounds a little drunk or high and he has a slight stumble when he walks.

"It's Kliss," I say coldly.

"Geez lighten up Kliss. I'm Nightly,'' He holds a hand out and I shake it quickly. He seems nice enough, but too kind to win. Maybe I could ally with him and let him die later in the Games.

"Whatever," I reply and hop onto the Chariot, pulled by two grey horses. Grey for Stonework.

"Kliss! Wait your chisel!" Caraway is running as me with a chisel raised up in her hand and I jump a bit and Nightly jumps in front of me and blocks me. He is defiantly my ally. She has a confused look in her face, but supplies us both with chisels.

I listen to Nightly talk about his life back at home and laugh and smile. I feel a pang of guilt knowing he will die soon. I push that feeling away and listen to him. He is pretty funny and has a good talking voice. I like him.

And the trumpets start.

"Here we go" I hear Nightly whisper. He seems nervous. We are the 5th chariot, where District 5 would usually be. They never win anyway. I hope that don't bring me bad luck then! I see the first chariot pull out. They are beautiful. Gold Chariot with colorful gems all over it and the girl is wearing a dress to match along with a large head piece. The boy is wearing a gold tux which also matches. Then the second is the same except silver. The third is both gold and silver. I like theirs the best so far.

Then starts District 2. I see the chariot in front of me jolt forward. I can't really see them, but not long after I feel my chariot roll forward. The lights blind my eyes, but I don't dare squint.

The crowd is overwhelmingly loud and massive. They cheer for all the tributes out of the gate and soon I hear mine and Nightly's names being cheered. But soon there seems to be confusion in the crowd and they start screaming "kiss!" Instead of Kliss. I freeze and Nightly turns to me and plants his lips against mine. I jab my chisel into his stomach and he quickly releases. I keep smiling to the crowd like it was the best thing in the world to happen to me, but Nightly knows I am going to hurt him. We share the same floor too.

We loop around in front of the Presidents mansion and our chariots come to a halt. I see President Fire get up from his Grand Chair and walk to the microphone. He smiles down to us and addresses the crowd with a short , but funny speech.

"Now can we give a BIG round of applause for our 150th Hunger Game Tributes!" He booms into the microphone! And at that note the crowd goes crazy, screaming and waving. They act like they are in love with us. I sort of blush and smile, but all the applause is giving me a headache. Then all the chariots exit through a large door.

My chariot stops and I jump down and immediately Caraway is at my side.

"You did wonderful," She exclaimed!

"Thanks," I say and start blushing again. That was such a rush, but I am glad it is over. I don't really like being on camera like that. It really isn't my thing, but my sister would sure love it! A gnawing pain bites at my stomach as I think about my family. All the good times we had together, their endless love and me growing up to fast.

I see all the other tributes looking around sizing up the other tributes and pretty much planning their deaths. If someone looks at me, I give them my famous glare and they look away.

Kids around me are planning my death. And they may succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The floor I sleep on is amazing! There is every neon color in the world in here! The floor is shining gold and the pillars are too! The chairs are so crazy I don't know how to describe them! My bed is plush and bright pink it is almost blinding! I have so many clothes and shoes to pick from! Just wow it is amazing. Nightly seems to be in shock too! His mouth is slightly open as his eyes wondering around the room. The best thing about the floor is everything is a soft fabric. The walls, floors, chairs and just about everything!

Before too long our dinner is ready and set before us. Most of the foods don't look very familiar to me, but I try at least a bite of everything. I like this odd orange soup with chunks in it, but when I asked the Avox he shied away. I forgot they couldn't talk and just act like it didn't happen.

"Well wasn't that a lovely meal?" Starla asks to everyone. Which everyone is only Nightly, Starla, The Avox and me. All she gets in return is a little grunt from Nightly, who is gnawing on a turkey leg. I get up, smile and tell the avox thank you and walk off to my room. I sit on my bed and stare out at the beautiful city laid outside my window. All the tall buildings and statues all just stare back. I sigh and change into some night clothes. I play with a couple weird objects I find it the room and one makes a hologram puppy prance around my room. I smile as he wags and yaps at me, but I shut him off.

I head then out of my room to see what everyone is doing. I only find Starla, Krisslin and an older victor whose name has escaped me. They all appear to be starring at a wall, but I walk into the room more and see them starring at the water fountain that appears to be like a television.

"Well ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for Skylark Geench!" Julius Flickerman booms! The Capitol screaming back.

"Well hello Skylark!" Julius says.

"Well, hello to yourself, Julius!" Skylark beams. Her dress is a dull pink and her blonde hair falls over her shoulders like a river. She is beautiful and young. She could kill me too, but she can't really know what she is doing because it is only her first year being Head Gamemaker.

"So how do you feel being Gamemaker this year? Your first year and it is a Quarter Quell my darling. Are you nervous?" Julius asks with his charming voice.

"Well I have worked my way up the ladder and have watched some of the best Gamemakers at work and feel prepared. It being a Quarter Quell doesn't scare me, but the arena making has been a thrill!" The Capitol is very tuned to her words. She has them in her palm.

"Interesting. Very interesting..." Julius say "Any surprises in the arena this year?"

"Well I am very proud of my work and think it will be a memorable arena for all. The only surprise I can share at this time is that I have extended the time in the arena. It was two weeks, but now it can be as long as it has to be!" The Capitol cheers and squeals as she smiles at them with her perfectly white teeth.

"What a treat! Am I right or am I right?" Julius asks the crowd and they roar with laughter and delight.

My slipper makes a scrape on the ground as I try moving closer and everyone looks at me.

"Kliss! What are you doing up so late? We thought you were asleep!" Starla basically screams at me.

"I couldn't sleep. What do they mean she extended our time in the arena?" I ask in return.

"Oh nothing it is just for the crowd sweetie!" She moves and tries touching my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I scream and then run off to my room. I slam the door behind me and look for a lock, but there isn't. I guess it is so kids don't trap themselves in there before a game. Makes sense, but doesn't help me right now. I plop myself on to the plush soft bed when I hear footsteps coming from down the hall. They aren't frantic footsteps just slow moving and steady. The door knob slowly turns and I can see the head of the old victor.

"Kliss? Can I come in," He asks "I am Verlo. I won about 10 years ago. I don't think you would remember my games, but I will be watching yours and want to help you." His voice is calm and steady kind of like his footsteps.

"Whatever," I say. He opens the door a little more and slides his thin body into my room. He looks different up close. He has a long scar from the middle of his forehead all the way down to his bottom lip. His dark blond hair is longer, but a little messy and his clothes are all wrinkly and look a little dirty.

"So if you're going to be in the arena longer do you know what that means?" He asks. I shake my head in return. "It means the Gamemakers aren't going to push you together or kill you with the arena. They are basically going to watch like the rest of the world. They might interfere in the finale, but otherwise don't worry about them that much." He went on. I then questioned  
"Why would they do that? Won't it just waste money and they won't be watching as much because all the deaths won't be happening very fast?"

"Correct. This is what you should do so people notice you, but I know it sounds terrible, but if you want to stay alive listen to me." Verlo announced and I just widened my eyes. He knew that meant yes so he kept going, "I know you are smart and willing to kill, but what I don't know is are you sneaky? I'm sure you can pull it off but if you get caught mostly likely you will die. But if you don't and can pull it off here is your new plan. Make a large alliance of about 7 or 8. Then slowly kill them off in the arena. Don't make it obvious it was your or they will all turn and kill you. You make the alliance rules and they will all trust you with their lives. Break every rule, but slowly. Make everyone sign it, but don't sign yourself. Just toss the paper to the person next to you. Make sense?" And I nodded.

"But aren't your allies like friends? How am I suppose to kill them?" I added to the conversation.

"Try not making friends, but if you do only have one. They will be with you the whole games. Act like the rest are your friends, but don't take them to heart. Kill them. Oh yeah and the more painfully you kill anyone the more sponsors you will get. Meaning more gifts and better survival." He looked into my eyes after he was done and winked. "Well goodnight Kliss. And remember all the tributes I have gave plans to have won. Like Krisslin.'' And out the door he went.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

In the morning I wake with a start and thrash around in bewilderment, but then I regain my surroundings and get up. My body aches as if the day before was spent in intense training and my legs almost refuse to move." _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot"_ I think to myself as I slowly make my way to the dining area. Already there is Starla and Caraway. The presents of Caraway confuse me, but soon I realize why she is here.

The moment Starla sets her beaming eyes on me she lets out her chirping voice.

"Good morning Kliss! How did you sleep? You look in pain? Is something wrong?" She automatically smiles as she says this. I look at her, stop where I am and glare.

"Yes. I could die in a couple days! How would you feel?" I raise my voice as I saw this. She looks a little taken back and hurt at my sudden response. She stays silent and finishes eating. By then I already got myself some food and sat on the opposite side of Caraway so I am facing her.

"Caraway," I grunt. "Why are you here?" She looks at me with her fiery eyes and gives a slight smile.

"I was wondering what you wished to do today. Train or tour." She simply leaves it at that and waits for my response.

"Where would we tour?" I cautiously ask. She looks up at me and gives me an odd look. I instantly feel degraded and feel like I missed something.

"Well it is a new thing for the tributes. Since the rebellion, as you most likely know, the Capitol and Districts have been more equal and the Capitol doesn't rule anymore. So about 20 to 30 years after the rebellion the Districts were worse than before and made a deal with the Capitol. They would continue the Hunger Games because it brought wealth to all the Districts and would help them survive better. But under one circumstance. Do you know what that is?" She threw the question at me with a stern look. I did know and I knew it very well.

I return her look and lock eyes with her and state, "That all 12 Districts have the right to train and all children in the Districts only have their name in the Reaping once for fairer chances." She gives me an approving nod and continues her speech.

"Very good. But of course the Careers, like yourself, still seem to have a better chance at winning every year. Anyway back to the touring. Since most of you have already trained enough they are willing to let you travel about the Capitol with one other tribute from your District and a body guard. If you choose to tour at all you are required to interact with civilians and not threaten, harm or scare a single one of them. Are we clear?" She looks at me and then looks up. I look back to see who it is and find Nightly standing there nodding his head.

I think of all the other tributes from my District. There is Onyx, but I know she will train. There is Bellthoria and she will probably go, but I would rather go with someone else. Also there is Easton and he will probably go with Bellthoria because I think they are kind of a couple. Lastly there is Pinner, Nightly and me. I am going to go so that means one of them can't because its touring pairs. I turn directly toward Nightly and ask, "Do you want to tour with me?" He turns around and looks a little surprised, but then a smile spreads across his face and he says "Of course I will Bliss!" and winks. I smile to myself. So Pinner can't go unless he gets Onyx to go and I know she won't.

When I finish stuffing myself with food and get up Caraway marches up to me. She places her hands on my shoulders and pushes me toward the elevator. "Where are we going?" I demand. She just turns around and calls for Nightly to follow us. We watch as Nightly gets up, but trips and staggers over to us. I still don't know what's wrong with him. We hop in the elevator when the doors slide open and instantly drop down to the bottom. Caraway herds us like cattle, out the doors and rushes us into wardrobe rooms.

Much to my confuse when I look up I see my prep team right before they engulf me. They scrub me down do makeup and fix my hair then push me into a dress. This all happens in less than 10 minutes. Lastly they put me in front of a mirror and I gasp. I seem a princess looking girl standing in front of me. Her dress is strapless and lies just above her knees and is a soft glowing white. It has a fancy gold belt looking thing around the belly button. Above the belt it is tight fitting and has gold lacing and gold beads. Below the belt it is puffy and simply has gold ribbon snaking around it. The dress also has a very slight mist of silver sparkles on it. She is wearing a gold necklace with a heart on it and sparkly heels that make her 3 inches taller. She also has the gold and silver mist in her loose hair and on her skin. She has gold swirly drawings that start on her eyelids and go out to her temples. Her lips are sprinkled with gold sparkles also. She looks amazing but 'She' doesn't look like Kliss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The moment we step out the doors of the training building we were consumed into the massive sea of color. I can hear several things being shrieked among the crowd. I heard, "Tributes! Tributes!" and "District 2." and even "They are strange looking!" but mainly I just heard screams that don't make sense. The citizens of the Capitol adored us and they made me feel like I was a precious gem in a pit of dirt. They all came to see me and Nightly.

Nightly was decked out in a white suit with black trimmings and some adornments made of gold speckled with diamonds that resembled ice. His black shoes were studded with little ice-like diamonds and his hair had a messy spiked up style to it. I think to myself how out of sorts we much look and then remember that we are in the Capitol. In this unearthly fashion show, about anything goes that concerns looks.

Our body guard is a big burly man with dark skin. He told us to call him Zarley. "All you can call me is Zarley. Just Zarley." he grunted at us. Just to be smart I say, "Well that is an odd name. Just Zarley. Is that your full name?" he gave me a small smirk in return.

Zarley ushers us through the crowds all the way to President Fire's front doors. These doors tower up to 20 feet above me and the mansion is at least 3 times higher than the doors. The doors are brilliantly carved with a flowering pattern and made of an expensive wood. The mansions walls are a smooth white and gold marble and etched in at points. The columns are made of the same gold color in my dress making it look as if I belong here with this incredible structure.

We trot up the seven steps to the tall doors and turn. The crowds are colliding and making a ring at the bottom of the steps and are cheering. I smile, wave, blow kisses and even wink at a few of the crazy clothed people bellow. We are the first here probably because of Caraway's extreme speed at making us beautiful.

The crowd starts breaking up leading another District couple through. A red headed girl is the first I see. She is wearing a simply knee length dress that is a dark yellow. Around her waist she fashions a black belt with a buckle about the size of my fist. She has black cowboy boots and a simple black heart necklace. She smiles and waves at the crowds that try to get a glimpse of her beauty. She looks simply from a distance, but as she nears I see how beautiful she really is. She hair is a perfect red and shines in the light with smooth, gentle curls running through it. Her lips are a classic pink and are the perfect width and her teeth are white as snow. Her eyes are emerald green with lightning strikes of lighter green coursing through them. She has fairer skin that appears almost glossy and she is about 5' 6'' which is perfect for her looks. She almost looks too perfect to be real.

As this perfect girl climbs the steps she looks up at me with her bright green eyes and smiles. She seems like a sweet girl that would do no wrong, but there is something about her that makes me think she is very untrustworthy. When she is at the top of the steps comes and stands next to Nightly who is on my right. I glance in her way and watch as her District partner awkwardly walks up next to her. He is nothing special. Has light brown flat hair, dark brown eyes and is wearing a simple black tux. He looks to be about 5' 10-11'' but I not positive on his height.

They were the other two from District 7! The ones that cowered behind the ones that were waving the axes. I didn't even notice them in the film because I was focused on the threatening ones. Maybe I should watch for them two because they seem like they are behind the scene killers. The ones who plan before they do. Intelligent.

Then there is another break in the crowd and the proud District 1 group of six walks out. They walk with swag and look as if they have already won. Fierce, proud, beautiful and victorious. Mock Foremen and Blossom Buds emerged from the crowd first, holding hands. They matched of course with some gold on them. Blossom's dress was floor length and at the waist if puffed out getting bigger until it hit the ground. From her lower back to her shoulders it was strapped and made a V and at the bottom it made a large bow. Then shortly after came Hex Schwyz with his arm wrapped around Tiara Diamonds. Hex almost wore a simply black tux with a red rose pinned on it. The rose matched perfectly Tiara's tight fitting knee length dress. It also made a V but in the front over her breast and stopped at her diaphragm. A red ribbon sig-sagged across the V making her look sexy. I can basically smell her angle! Then came the two younger ones. Duct Bridgestone and the weakling girl. The girl wore a pink dress that made her look innocent and younger then she is. And Duct's tuxedo was simply black but his under shirt was the same pink as the weaklings dress.  
Out of the crowd popped Bellthoria and Easton. They didn't even seem to notice the crowds because they were looking at each other and smiling. Bellthoria looked breathtaking. Her dress was floor length and was an aqua color. It was loose but wasn't puffy and just flowed with her movements. Her hair was put in a perfect bun and sprayed with silver sparkles. She has a fancy silver drawing on both of her forearms and next to her eyes and up over her eyebrows. Easton was wearing a silver tuxedo that matched Bellthoria's drawings. His under shirt was the same color as her dress.

After they are finished ascending up the steps, the tributes at the top keep waving and smiling, but the crowd is waiting for the next arrival. But it doesn't come. Each pair of tributes has a body guard following them closely or helping them push the way through the crowds. Each guard wears a plain black shirt and plain black pants. They each wear a ear piece that must be giving them directions of where to take us. I notice that each guard is a man and none of them have any traces of Capitol in them.

The large doors behind me suddenly start to open and it started so randomly it made just about all the tributes jump out of our own skin. After the door is completely open we all look in. There is a great big set of stairs at the back of the entry room and President Fire is gracefully descending down them. When he reaches the bottom and takes about 5 steps toward us he waves us in and smiles. I look around to see who moves first when suddenly I feel a large, warm hand on my back pushing me forward. I sort of stumble and look back and see Nightly with his hand on my back smiling ahead. We were of course the first to move.

When we take about 20 steps into the great room and are about 5 paces away from the President we stop. It takes only about 5 seconds for everyone to reach where me and Nightly stopped and everyone formed a large semicircle. I look around to see who is all here again. All the tributes that are here are: Mock, Hex and Duct. Blossom, Tiara and the weakling. Nightly, Easton, Bellthoria and myself. Lastly the two District 7ers.

"Well hello there Tributes of the 150th Hunger Games! Thanks so much for coming out to tour the beautiful Capitol I so luckily live in. I really hope you do enjoy yourselves!" Fire proceeds, "First off I would like all of you to introduce yourself to me and the group. How about you first my lady?" He points at Blossom. She steps forward a little hesitantly and turns to the President. He joins in the semicircle.

"Hi everyone I am Blossom. Blossom Buds. I live in District One." She says in a charmingly shy voice. The President nods at the boy standing next to her. It was Mock. He stepped forward and proudly said his name and went back. All of the District One's did this. It turned out the weaklings name is Imperial. Then it was Bellthoria's turn. She stepped forward and said, "Hi I'm Bellthoria Glassen. Proud girl from my beloved District 2. Thanks." Just the few words she changed made the District One's fume in anger silently. That is going to hurt her later in the Games if they get their hands on her. Then it was Easton. "I am Easton Shade. District Two." he stated in a low voice and walked back. Before I knew it I was being pointed at to go up. I walked casually up to the center where the rest stood and turned to face the others. They were all half glaring checking me out. Scanning their eyes up and down my body looking at my muscles. Then I say in a clear, but firm voice, "My name is Kliss Menten. A satisfied volunteer of District Two." My heart is banging against my chest and then President Fire smiles and nods at me. I walk back to my stop and Nightly puts both of his hands on my shoulders. Then he walks to the middle of the circle and says in a funny tone, "The name is Nightly Fields. I resign in District Two." He then daringly winks at the District One group. I giggle to myself.

Next is the mysterious District Seven girl. She walks to the center with a happy walk. She looks almost as if she is bouncing with each step. She stands in the center of the room and gives us all a toothy grin. "Hello fellow tributes! My name is Zinnia Creswell. Happy Hunger Games!" she says in chipper voice and walks back. The room falls silent. Then walks up her partner. He walks very stiff and steady. He quickly turns to us and mumbles, "I'm Silverest Stone. District Seven." then he walks back to his stop and the President walks up the center. He gives us a grin and says "Are you ready to explore the Capitol?! Ok you will travelling in groups of four tributes and two body guards." he says in a happy voice. "Group 1 is: Mock, Blossom, Hex and Tiara. Group 2: Duct, Imperial, Easton and Bellthoria. Group 3: Nightly, Kliss, Silverest and Zinnia. Hope you have fun!" and he turns and trots up the steps. I turn to face Zinnia and she give me her sweet grin. "Kliss right?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

My group was assigned the shopping areas of the Capitol. I'm sure this is going to be an exciting day to see what all the Capitol citizen see when they go to buy new clothes. Zarley informed us that in the shopping area is also where all the minor body alters happen. I wonder what the Capitol thinks as minor.

So the first group that leaves is the strongest of District One. They are going to all the attractions and main places in the Capitol. The next group which has the weakling, Duct, and the other two from my District. They are going to the residential areas. That sounds boring. Then my group is escorted out of the Presidents Mansion and through the crowds.

Then I see the first small clothing store. It is all colorful, pretty and has a few costumers inside, but we don't stop. Then I see more and more of them popping up and then suddenly I realize we must be in the middle. There are large crowds of people, but none of them are there for us. They are all chattering and laughing as they look through piles of clothes. Some gather at little booths on the sides of the streets. When I look closer at the booths I realize that people are getting their eyes changed! I watched one girl get her dark browns eyes switched to a colorless glassy look. Almost like water. Or diamonds.

I notice that Zinnia is talking with and among the Capitol people as if she were one of them. She barely looks out of place! Maybe she has had things altered to make her look perfect. I think she looks wealthy which means she could have already traveled to the Capitol and maybe got a few things done. I doubt it though because that hardly ever happens!

Once we entered an even larger mass of people, Nightly grabbed my hand. I look up at him, but he is trying to look over the crowds to see where we are going.

"Nightly," I whisper, but he doesn't notice. "Nightly," I say a little louder, but still no response. "Nightly!" I almost yell and he jumps. He looks down and opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly about twenty Capitols are on him! "It's the tributes! Tributes!" Some lady screams and even more crowds form around all of us. They break mine and Nightly's locked hands. I look around and our line of tributes is being broke up with people.

I quickly start to panic because Zarley isn't coming to save me. He is occupied with Nightly's crowd.

"Hello little girl," a scary looking man purrs at me. He looks cat like and has whiskers. I give him a nervous smile in response.

"My aren't you a beautiful girl!" A lady says to me. I murmur a thanks in response. I look around to see if any of the other tributes are in my crowd, but don't see any. I can make out where they are though. I see flashes of the perfect red hair of Zinnia. The height of Nightly and Silverest's awkward stance. Capitol people keep praising me and touching me. I just try to smile, but my heart is banging against my chest because there is still no sign of a body guard trying to save me. Then it comes.

I see a large man in all black break through the mob and he comes directly at me. I yelp when I see him. He has tanned skin, a pointy nose, blue/ purple colored eyes and bulging muscles. He is an attractive man, but I am too panicked to realize it.

He wraps one protective arm around my shoulders and uses the others to push me to the nearest store. When we reach the store he flings the door open and shoves me in and leaves. I spin around to take in my surroundings. I'm in a dentist office along with Silverest and Nightly. That leaves Zinnia out with the Capitol mobs. I walk over to the two tall boys who are whispering. When I near them they stop talking abruptly.

"Hey guys!" I smile and say. "What were you talking about?"

"Hi Kliss," It's Nightly speaking, "We were just talking. How about them crowds? They were crazy!" He is obviously changing the subject so I go along with it.

"Yeah they were pretty wild! This one guy looked like a cat! He like purred at me. It was pretty creepy!" I giggle. "What did you think Silverest?" I try making him join our conversation. But he gives a little mumble. I'm thinking that he isn't a crowds favorite because he's not overly energetic nor is he very attractive. He is just a plain boy.

The door soon swings open with a smiling Zinna, A glaring Zarley and the other guard. They walk up over to us and Zinnia starts talking about how she met some people and a bunch of other stuff. She says like a million words a minute and I can barely keep up. I soon lost track of where she was and just smiled and nodded.

"Kids. Hello and thanks for touring today. I am Zarley and this is Tanzanite. If you didn't figure it out today, the crowds are already rough. We will have to sit in here for awhile till the crowds die down." Zarley says and he sits in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Above him is poster with ways you can get your teeth done. Tanzanite sits next to him, but watches all of us as we converse with each other.

"Oh Kliss! I forgot to tell you that you look great," Zinnia tells me. "Thanks! You too." I respond. I notice that we all seem to be talking like robots and complimenting each other. There is a great tension between us all.

I conclude that Nightly and Silverest were talking about an alliance. They keep looking at each other and nodding at odd moments, but I can't figure out what it means.

"Hey. I hope that it is okay that I invited Silverest to our alliance?" Nightly whispers in my ear when Zinnia is talking to Silverest. So we were unspoken allies! My response is a simple nod. I take in the room more. It looks just like a simple dentist office. The walls are light blue and there is posters of teeth all over and how to brush correctly and much, much more. There is a desk with a dark pink skinned women behind it. Her hair is gold and her eyes are a bright purple. And her teeth are neon white. She is very freaky looking!

"Are we all allies here or just acting like fake friends?" It is Nightly who asks the question. It takes everyone by surprise. Even Zarley, Tanzanite and the freaky lady look at us with a shocked face and curious eyes. I know this question is intended for Zinnia. I look at her and see that she looks overjoyed to be asked such a question. I say yes and Silverest nods then we all look at Zinnia who is smiling and she says "Of course!" Great I have made a large alliance. Just what Verlo said to do! Surprisingly Zinnia states "Well if I'm in this alliance... I want Gallerie to be in it too."

I never even thought of her. Gallerie Gritten. One of the girls waving the axe at the District Seven reaping. I remember that she was tall, has lighter brown hair and maybe brown eyes. I haven't seen her since I watched the reaping.

"Umm sure. But why her?" I say

"Well we were friends back in District Seven and I think that she would be an excellent addition to our team! She is strong but also she is smart! One of the smartest in our class! Right Silverest?" She turns the conversation to him.

"Yeah she is brilliant and nice. I think" He seems uncertain about his answer. That is the most I have seen him talk. I hear a rip and look at the receptionist. She is opening a piece of gum. She starts smacking her jaw up and down making snapping noises with the gum. We all just stare at her. Her pink skin sticks out against the pale colors in the office.

Then she starts talking in a rough voice, "Now that I have all of your attention," She practically growls at us, "Are any of you getting any teeth work done? If you're not I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Then she goes back to whatever she was doing before. Zarley stands up to go explain who we are but the lady simply says, "I know y'all are tributes and all, but rules are rules so anyone getting work done? It is free for tributes," She continues to smack and snap her gum.

In the shock that she just told us to get out unless we want our teeth done, I look at the posters. I walk up to her and say "I want A4 and point at the poster with different fangs. She looks up and smiles. "Great choice Kliss. This way." And she leads me off to a room with a smiling dentist in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"All done Kliss!" The dentist, Dr. Justus, tells me with a smile. He was really kind during the whole thing which only took ten minutes at the most. He helps me off the little bed that I laid on during the alteration. I move my tongue to feel the fangs. They only hang about 1/8 inch longer than the rest of my teeth. I also got the one behind it sharper, but it isn't a fang.

Once I am up I walk over the mirror places on the wall. I see my face and I look the same as behind. Then I smile. The fangs look beautiful with my face. They pull it all together. They were the missing puzzle piece of me. I turn to Dr. Justus and thank him and escort myself out the door and back into the office. I only find Nightly.

"Kliss! What were you thinking? Did you even want that done? What did you even get done?" He fires off these questions within 3 seconds of seeing me. My response is a large smile. He looks relieve and says "Wow it looks good. I'm glad you didn't get big fangs. I'm pretty sure those will come in handy in the arena! Smart choice."

"Thanks. Where are the others and where are the guards?" I respond I look back at the poster which has the fangs I chose. The fangs don't look so fake now that I have them. I look back at Nightly who is looking out the office windows, searching for something.

"Well the other tributes went to the boutique across the street with Zarley and Tanzanite. Zarley said he would be back in five minutes to help us across the street, but he hasn't came back yet so we have to wait." He concludes his sentence by going right up to the window and looking more closely at the people.

I simply tell him ok and turn to the freaky looking receptionist. "How do they look?" I smile and she looks up. "They really suit you! They brought everything together!" She exclaims.

"Thanks. Is there anything else you think I should get done? Or any shops that are a must see?" I question. She studies me and says "Maybe change your eyes if you want. Or hair. Maybe a tan?" She rambles "And I sent the group across the street because they have a lot of great things there."

I smile and stroll over to Nightly. He is still searching the crowds for Zarley. I must've spooked him a little because he jumps when I touch his shoulder. He says sorry, but I just thought it was funny.

"What are you looking at?" I ask

"Well I am studying these people. They all seem to not have a care in the world. They just keep talking and laughing. Almost all of them have at least one bag of clothes they bought. And look over there" He points to the right. "That little girl getting her eyes changed. Doesn't that bother you that they are so willing to do that? Well it bothers me. The family of the little girl is just standing there smiling at her and all those people are cheering her on. Probably her first time." Then he falls silent. He is very observant. That is a good trait to have for an ally. He is probably smart too.

"Well what do you expect? They are Capitolites." I finally respond

"I don't know it just kind of bothers me. That's all." Is his reply. Now I don't really know what to say. So I look at the office more. My eyes just wander around the room. Then I notice something that is out of place. I walk over to the plaque having on the wall. It has three coins hanging on it. The coins are a stone color and are each designed differently. Around the border of the coin closet to the left edge it says:" 134th Hunger Games." in a girly font. In the middle is a picture of a cheery looking girl with flowers all around her. Her hair is a pale red and her eyes a deep blue. The coin in the middle says: "137th Hunger Games." In a bulky font. In the middle is a boy that looks related to the girl. His eyes and hair are similar and their face structure is. But behind his picture is flames instead of flowers making him look fierce. The last coin says: "146th Hunger Games." In a pretty font. This time it is another girl. Her hair is blonde and her eyes are the same blue as the other two kids. Behind her are glowing blue lines that cross like a net, making her picture stick out more. I recognize her as a tribute that made it far, but died at the feast which they fought over a single glove. I thought it was an odd choice because the arena was hot if I remember right.

I read all their names. The first girl is Magnolia Justus. The boy is Tarragon Justus. The last girl is Hyacinth Justus. I call out to Nightly to look at the plaque and he comes and observes it. Then we both jump. A hand is placed on each of our shoulders. I turn and see Dr. Justus.

"I see you found my plaque." There is a long pause then he proceeds "Magnolia was my sister. She died of starvation. Tarragon was my brother, " another long pause. "He died at the Cornucopia. District 7, I believe, killed him with an axe to the head. He was crowned victor that year. Pitiful boy. I hated him."

"Oh I'm so sorry sir. That must have been terrible for you and your family." Nightly tried comforting the doctor.

"If you don't mind me asking. Who is she?" I point up at the last girl. Nightly gave me a glare, but I wanted to know.

"She was Malva's, oh that's my only other living sibling of the Justus family. Anyway she was Malva's daughter. Making her my niece. If you don't recognize her she died 3 games ago, at the feast. District One girl cut her up real bad and she bled to death." He finishes. I recall Hyacinth's death. She attacked the District One girl, but soon was overpowered by her. She was pinned to the ground. The girl on top sliced all around her face, but finally slit her throat. The District One girl died only minutes later with a mace to the head. Vicious.

"I am sorry Dr. Justus for all your loses. The games just aren't fair are they?" It's Nightly again trying to be nice, but the dentist just brushes his comfort off. "I moved here so I wouldn't have to see my family anymore. I was the only one that didn't die in the Games or have a child die in the Games and they despised me for that. They were happy I left District Ten." He says with tears in his eyes.

At that moment the door swings open and the roar of the crowds is deafening. Zarley hurls his body through the doorway and shuts the door and the roar is gone. "We have to go back," he is trying to catch his breath. "To the Training areas. The crowds attacked us. I already took the others back." He plops down in the chair closest to him and continues to pant. When his breathing is normal again he stands up and motions for us to come to the door.

"Good luck you two! I will do my best to help!" The dentist yells over the roar and then we are thrown into the crowds. "Oh no"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I enter the elevator alone and go up to the sixth floor. I walk through the open doors and step onto the soft floor. I let out a relieve sigh when I feel the softness of the floor beneath my feet. I press my hand against the wall and feel the soft fabric. I walk along the wall until I see all the rooms are empty then I walk past the elevator and then I hear the ding meaning someone is here. I jump when the ding sounds and push off the wall and stand in front of the doors. I'm expecting to see Nightly when the doors slide open, but it is an unfamiliar face.

When the doors open the Avox looks about as startled as myself. She jumps back and looks frightened like I am going to hit her or something. Her hair is dirty blonde and pulled back into a messy ponytail. She has wider hips and is kind of chubby. I think she is in her early twenty or late teens. She isn't overly tall maybe an inch or two taller than me. She was carrying a box which must have food in it.

I smiled and apologized for scaring her and told her I was expecting someone else. She immediately looked relieved to hear that I wasn't looking to harm her. She comes out of the small chamber and looks like she is struggling with the box. I pick up the side that is opposite of her and help her. But when she sees what I am doing she tries shooing me away, but I won't budge.

"Now why would I leave? I have nothing better to do anyway because it is empty in here. So just let me help you with this box!" I say and look at the girl. She mouths "train" which means she wants me to go train. "I will tonight. You know the training area is open all day and night. I won't be able to sleep anyway so I just want to relax today." I conclude and start moving the box toward the kitchen. The Avox lets me help her, but shoos me away once we reach the kitchen. I walk to my room and close the door. I plop onto the plush bed and stare at the ceiling for awhile deep in my own thoughts about this alliance and how it will work out.

I move to adjust myself and realize I am still in my dress.I get up and look in the body length mirror. There I am in my beautiful dress and makeup. I look away and carefully take the dress off and pick out new clothes. I picked out another dress, but it is much, much simpler then my last one. I put on a long sleeved white shirt that is tight fitting. Then I put on the navy blue dress over it. Is goes to my knees and has two straps that are about one inch thick. The straps are connected to the back and I have to button them to the front. There are two pockets one of each side of my hips. The dress is tight fitting till my mid- abdomen then puffs out. Where it puffs out there is 5 layers of cloth and that is what makes it puff out. I look in the mirror and see all the fancy work done on my face and go wipe it off with water , but I leave my hair alone.

Again I look in the mirror. I look like a little girl in this dress, one that couldn't possibly be going into a game where I have to kill other kids and maybe even die. I go to leave the room and see all the hair ties and stuff on a shelf next to the door. I look them over and grab a hard headband and fit it on my head and feel it go behind my ears. Perfect. Then I walk out the door.

I see the Avox combing the wall in the dining area. I let out a laugh and again she has the startled look. Once she sees me she relaxes her look and goes on combing, but looks a bit embarrassed. I walk over to see why she is combing the wall and see that it's my hand mark going all across the wall. I look at her supply box and grab the extra comb. I start combing over the marks I made too, but the Avox tries getting me to stop. She tries for about two minutes then lets out a impatient sigh and goes back to brushing.

We work our way all around the large floor and finally make our way back to the dining room. I drop my comb back into the box and the Avox does the same. I ask her "What is your name? I feel rude calling you Avox." and she gives me a smile and mouths "Brianna." I ask "Brianna?" Just to make sure I got it right but she shakes her head and mouths "D." This time I say Drianna and got it right. That is a peculiar name. I walk to the area of the floor with the water fountain and turn the hologram on.

I flip through all the Capitol channels and stop when suddenly I see my face. It looks like this:

[Picture]

Kliss Menten

District Two

Female

Then it goes through the rest of the tributes in an odd order. The whole show is kind of odd. It stops with a District Four girl. Then suddenly an odd looking man who must be the host of the show appears and starts talking.

"Well this year is an exciting year with a unique group of tributes. Now the last list was what you Capitol citizen think about who has the best odds. Interesting theories out there guys!" I gasp and rewind the show to the beginning of the last slide of pictures. It went in this order: Mock, Hex, Nightly, Onyx, Myself, Blossom, Tiara, Easton, Bellthoria, Pinner, Pravala, Jeg, Brance, Silverest, Duct, Gill, Zinnia, Imperial, Galerie, Cedar, Angler, Watson, and ending with two District Four girls. It turned out their names are Corella and Scylla.

Apparently they think District Four isn't going to do good except Brance. No surprise there though because the Capitol only likes them because they usually have attractive tributes. But I am taken by complete shock that I'm fifth on that list. That means people haven't counted me out of the Games yet!

The next order of tributes is for the most liked. They only do the top ten. The order is: Zinnia, Blossom, Duct, Tiara, Imperial, Myself, Nightly, Bellthoria, Hex and Mock. Again I am surprised by this order. I watch this show until the Avox taps my shoulder and signals me to the dining area. Nightly was sitting next me when I got up. I didn't even notice he came in.

I walk into the dining room and are surprised to only see Drianna in there. There is a buffet, but she already has mine done. Its everything I would have chose for myself. A thought passes through my mind. She must be watching me. But this thought doesn't bother me. It makes me feel like someone cares. The Capitol's show makes me feel even better because I was always in the top ten for all the poles, except for one. But I was happy I wasn't in it because it said who do you think is going to die first.

I sit down and devour my food with lightning speed. I get up and get more food. I barely look at what I am eating. I just shove in down my throat. I do this five times and finally feel full. Drianna and Nightly watch me in amazement and when I am done they just stare at me.

"What are you guys staring at?" I ask them, but don't get an answer. Nightly just goes back to what's on his plate and Drianna goes back to cleaning. I get up and turn to go down the hall to my room. That's when I hear the familiars ding of the elevator door. Out comes a mad looking Starla and a stressed Caraway and Nightly's stylist.

"Where have you two been?!" Starla barks at me and Nightly. I glance nervously at Nightly and he gives me a wide eyed look.

"Well? Where have you been?" She demands.

"Um well we have been here since around noon. Our body guards brought us back here because the crowds were attacking us! They even ripped my dress a little." I say in defense of this sudden attack from Starla. I look back at Nightly and notice Drianna has rushed off to the kitchen for no reason. He is also getting up. He comes and stands by my side.

"Who were your guards?" She shouts at us. We tell them Zarley and Tanzanite in response. "Well don't pull a stunt like that again while you are in my hands! Ever! You are dismissed!" She growls and Nightly and myself rush off down the hall to our rooms. I stop at my door and so does Nightly. I open the door and turn to see Nightly trying to follow me.

"Yes?" I ask him. He seems flustered by my sudden question. He also changed clothes. He is wearing nice looking denim pants and a plain dark shirt that fits tightly, showing off his muscles. His hair looks a little messy.

"Well I thought we could hang out. I mean it is only 5:30 and I'm not overly tired. Is that ok?" He says in a funny voice as if I scared him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, that's fine. Come into my palace." I joke and he follows me in. We plop down on my bed and start talking. We talk about so many different things for the rest of the night. We talk about family, home, the Games, weapons, our allies, our future plans if we win, and other things. We slowly start to drift off and before I know it I am dreaming. I am dreaming of my Games.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I wake to a persistent knock on my door. I lazily open my eyes and yawn. The knocking stops, but the door soon flies open. It's Starla. But she isn't saying good morning like usually she is gasping. I look around to see what is happening and then my eyes lock of Nightly. He is barely awake, but then he takes in his surroundings and sits straight up.

"Oh lord! No you cannot do this! It is against the rules! Up, up! Both of you out of the room! Now!" Starla is next to the bed shooing us off the bed and out of the room. I look at Nightly and his face is flushed of color and he looks extremely guilty. He notices that I am looking at him.

"Kliss I am so sorry! I meant to head to my room, but I was so tired I must have just fell asleep on your bed! I am so so so sorry!" He says in a very innocent sounding voice. I just laugh because I knew he didn't mean to do it. "It's fine Nightly! Calm down. It's just Starla being, uh, well her I guess!" I tell him. Starla rushes out of the room and looks at us disgustingly.

"You two better no ever do that again! Unless you both make it out of the Games which we know is impossible! So stop now." Starla informs us in a firm voice. I laugh again and get a stern look from her.

"Do you think this is funny young lady? What if you make it out alive and have a little Nightly in you?" She says. This is like a slap to the face. I didn't even think what this much look like.

"Starla! This is not what you think it is! I have no little Nightly's in me at all because that never happened! It was rude of you to accuse us like that without getting more information. Very unprofessional if you ask me." I say and I know this will hurt her. She gasps at me and I walk away to the dining room. There is a smiling Drianna. She is wearing a white outfit. All white and very white.

"Did you hear what just happened? It was crazy! Nightly fell asleep in my room and Starla told me I have a little Nightly in me! Isn't that funny? A little Nightly." I tell Drianna the story and she looks like she is laughing, but sound does not come out.

I gather up my food and take a seat at the table and wait for the others to be seated. Caraway walks in late along with Verlo and Krisslin. Caraway is wearing a orange dress that only has one strap and looks like she is going to a party. Verlo is wearing a tan pants, a white button up shirt, and a navy blue blazer jacket. Krisslin is wearing a neon pink short skirt that fits tight to her hips and upper thighs. She is wearing a loose fitting, sleeveless black shirt that is tucked into her skirt. She is also wearing a gold necklace and her perfect blonde hair is in curls. Her lips are coated with a bright pink that matches her skirt and gold sparkles around her blue eyes.

We all get seated at the table and start eating. Everyone's plates look different because no one got simple foods. The plates are covered with sauces, creams, meat, and a lot of other food. Mine has meat under a pink sauce, mashes something under a green cream and a fancy looking muffin. It all tastes so good!

"So what is the plan today? Any touring or training?" asks Caraway.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention to your guys! You know your guards? Zarley and Tanzanite? Well today they are being executed or given the chance to be an Avox. They left four tributes alone when their job was to guard you. Just terrible." Starla says.

"What? NO! They did nothing wrong! They did guard us! They guarded us from those vicious crowds! Stupid Capitol citizens that were trying to get us! They ripped my dress! This is not fair!" I shout.

"They were amazing guards! They helped us when we could have gotten hurt. This is not right to kill them! They dropped us off where they picked us up! And who was suppose to be there? The stylist and team! They should be in trouble not the guards!" This time is was Nightly who was shouting.

"Now guys we don't have control over this." Starla says trying to calm us down.

"No you told someone about it because we told you who they were! It is your fault Starla!" It is still Nightly. He is very upset about it, but so am I. I slam my chair back so fast it tips over.

"Why would you do that? How stupid are you?!" I scream at the table. I pick up the knife and throw it into the side of Starla chair making her jump and fall off it. "Pathetic people ." I say and leave the room. I can hear something shatter and stomping following me. I turn to see a glaring Nightly. He goes right past my door into his room and slams the door. I go into mine and slam the door.

Outside the door I can hear Starla whaling and Caraway saying soothing words to her. Then the steady steps come. It is Verlo. I know it before he even opens my door. He walks through the door with a mad look on his face. I look at the scar going along his face.

"You shouldn't yell at a Capitol person like that. Especially her because she is the one keeping your good reputation going. Do you wanting her telling everyone about that? I think not." He says. Then there is a long pause. "I saw the way you threw that knife. Your pretty talented for being so young do you know that? Well here." He gives me another knife, just like the one I threw at Starla's chair.

"Throw it at that," he points at a lamp.

"The shade or the pole?" I ask him and he gives me an impressed look. "The pole"

I take aim and throw the knife it sticks into the metal pole. I sigh and look back at him. He is grinning then he laughs. "Wow you are good. Could you do that a hundred times without missing?" He asks me and I say yes.

He stands up and closes the door.

"Do you have an alliance yet?" he asks me.

"Yes. Nightly, Silverest and Zinnia. But I'm hoping to get more."

"Very good. Are you close to any of them?"

"Nightly is the only one I have talked more than a few sentences to."

"Good. Don't make friendships. I lost count of how many kids I have seen die because of their allies. It's pretty sad, but its gonna happen." He looks down as he said it. "I even killed my allies. It was the normal Career group with District One, Two and Four. I killed both from Four and it came down to me and the District One girl and clearly I won." He tells me.

We talked like this for about an hour and he helped me decide who else I need to get in my alliance. We concluded on getting a group of eight kids including myself. I already have four so he set me out to get four more. He want s me to get Pravala from Seven, Cedar from Seven and Imperial from One and anyone from Four, but not Brance. Then he made me go to training. I switched into my training outfit and we walked to the elevator. I wait. Nightly must already be there. Hopefully.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

When I walked into the training room I instantly spotted Nightly. He was almost in the middle of the large room talking to Silverest. I start to walk over them, but stop to observe the vast room. It is broken off in to little sections. Each section is a different weapons or study spot. Almost everything is silver. Nightly and Silverest are standing in the knife throwing knife sections which is surprising empty. I quickly start walking again because I notice District One has stopped playing with the swords and started watching me like vultures looking at their next meal.

Once I reach the two boys I let out a sigh and smile. But I don't stop to talk I go to pick out a knife. There is racks and racks of knives. A young man that looks to be in his twenties is stationed here and is glad to see a newcomer. He starts explaining how to throw a knife, but I stop him. I pick up a plain looking knife and send it sailing straight through the dummies heart. I smile at him and his jaw drops a little.

The young man then shows me more knives. There is more knife types then I knew ever existed. There is about fifteen basic looking knives that are all just shaped a little bit differently from each other. They all have different uses too. Then he comes along my beloved and favorite knives. They are small only about 4 inches long in total. The blade is 3 inches and then there is a ring at the bottom. They are perfect for me.

The man and I discuss ways to throw knife and how certain knives are better for certain uses. Then he shows me a knife that he says is brand new for the Games. It is larger. At first glance its just a handle to a knife. I give him a confused glance and he hands it to me. He lets me play with it then suddenly a blade pops out and I drop the knife. He laughs and picks it up. He showed me that I hit the button on the side. He called it a Multipurpose knife.

I take a scan of the room. Not all the tributes are here. All of District Four is missing and so is Zinnia, Bellthoria and Easton. Leaving only fifteen tributes to train. I look around to see the kids I am suppose to get as allies. Well I count out the District Four tribute that I'm suppose to recruit leaving three of the kids here. I spot Pravala and Imperial. I also see Cedar who is foolishly trying to throw an axe. He has missed every time.

Then I spot her. It's Galerie! I forgot that she is in my alliance! I quickly stride over to her. She gives me an odd glance. Her eyes dart from my head to my feet and back up. She looks as if she is searching for something.

"Hi has Zinnia talked to you?" I quickly say and wait for her response.

"Oh are you Kliss?" I see a spark in her eyes. And I was wrong. Her eyes are a forest green.

"Yeah," I smile and kind of blush at her reaction.

"Yes she did. Thanks for letting me in your group. Zinnia said you are very kind. Is that true?"

I laugh because of this question because she asked it so seriously. "If you think so," I smile again "What can you do?" I ask her

Her response surprises me "Well I can throw an axe, throw a knife, throw a spear, shoot a bow and a slingshot, I can also use a sword and throwing stars. Is that good enough?" She asks me as if I would say no.

"Yes it is perfect. Do you want to come by the rest of us?" I ask and she nods so I head back to Nightly and Silverest. I introduce her to the others and we all start talking about what each of us can do. Nightly can use a sword and spear. Silverest can throw a spear, he uses an axe, and can shoot a bow.

"What can Zinnia do?" I direct the question to Galerie. Her answer is, "Well this might surprise you because of how much she talks, but she is very sneaky. Like she could strip you naked and you wouldn't notice. Also she can us a mace. Deadly combo right?"

"Really? That will help us a lot! And a mace? Doesn't that seem a little vicious for her?" I ask.

"No she is actually pretty blood thirsty." Galerie replies. I leave it at that and then start talking about who I am trying to get. We all agree on getting Pravala next. This time I let Nightly go persuade her to come into our group. He brings her over in less than 30 seconds. This is going better than I thought it would.

"Do we really want Imperial? Doesn't she seem like weak?" This is the first question Pravala asked. Her voice is high and mousy. She is stunningly attract. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and her skin is darker than mine. Her hair is light brown and hangs between her elbow and shoulder. Her bangs are clipped over to her right and her hair frames her face. She is about 5'6" and has a curvy figure. Her is angular and sticks out. Her nose is longer and kind of pointy.

"Well she is skilled with a blow gun. She could help us. But the only problem is that I don't think District One will let her go willingly," I say and the group agrees to try and get her. We already have six kids. As much as District One. I think they are noticing our group because they all keep looking at our group. I spot Imperial. She is on the outside of the group and not really in with the group. I haven't seen her speak one word. They are standing in-between the sword fighting and sling shot stations. Most of District One have a sword in their hand, but Imperial is focused on shooting glass chunks at the dummy in front of her. I watch for a moment. Each time she shoots stuffing goes flying up. A man rushes out with a new dummy.

She keeps shooting. I notice she is aiming for the neck. Smart. Then on the fifth or sixth time the dummies head falls straight to the ground. She looks back at her group, but none of them are watching her. I see her frown and shoot one more shot at the dummies heart and then the dummy is taken away and replaced.

"Guys I'm going in for Imperial. Wish me luck," I say simply and head towards her. Then something stops me. District One starts glancing at me. I stop in front of the rack of spears. I pick up a lighter looking one and take stance. I stand it through the air and it lands into the wooden dummy's head. It wasn't a perfect throw but still would have killed whoever would have been hit. I throw a couple more but they land in the dummy's arm, leg and shoulder. I glance back over a District One. They have all looked away. Hex and Mock are in the ring with protective gear on. Blossom, Tiara, and Duct are cheering them on.

I dart in Imperial way. She sees me and her eyes widen. I stop next to her and pick up a sling shot grab an glass shard. As I take aim I say "Hi," then let go of the band and watch fluffing fly where someone's eye would be. She does the same, takes aim says hello and lets go. Hers hits the other eyes. I take aim again and ask "Are you looking for allies? I saw you chop the head of that dummy with five shots. It was amazing and my group would really like you on our team." I let go and it hits the arm.

"Um can we speak about this later? Will you be here tonight training?" She asks. I nod. "Let's meet at eleven tonight. Throwing Stars." With that she sends glass straight threw the neck of the dummy. I nod again and walk off. I don't make an immediate route back to the group I make a swervey one. I stop at several stations. I stopped at three, but soon got bored and left each on. Then I stopped at maces. Almost all of my allies use maces and I want to learn too.

I pick out a small one that has a metal handle with a rubber grip. The metal ball on top has 10 spikes hanging off it. The instructor shows me what to do. He taught me three different things to do with a mace. He taught me up close battle, how to throw one and that they can be used in a trapped. He showed me different types. There is ones like mine with different numbers of spikes. Then there is a different one that has blades that go up and down the ball in the center, but I wasn't a fan of those. Then there is my favorite. It is the one with a handle then a chain and a spiky ball at the end of the chain. You can swing the handle and the chain goes all over and the spiky ball is whipping all around. I spend about 5 minutes on each mace then head back to the group. They are all still talking about allies. I am sure they discussed me for awhile. Galerie and Pravala look frightened when they see me. This confirmed what they were talking about. For sure.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The time is 10:30. Thirty minutes until I have to meet Imperial at the star throwing station. I wonder why she wants to meet there? I push this question to the back of my mind along with the rest of the worries in my head.

I swing my legs over the side of my Capitol made bed and firmly press my feet on the soft carpet. I sigh. Tomorrow is the Interviews. _Should I be resting up for it?_ I think to myself. I stand up and start feeling around for the clothes that I peeled off the early in the night, but find no trace what so ever of them. Drianna must have took them.

I rummage through the drawers of new clothes in the mahogany dresser. Mahogany is a sign of wealth and honor. I smile at the thought. I blindly choose a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I put them on and realize they are both so tight fitting. I've noticed that almost all the clothes I have seen everyone wearing is tight. Very tight.

I pull the shorts on and the shirt; I grab a hair band from the shelf and put my hair back in a messy ponytail. I slip out of the door and out in to the hall and quietly shut the door. I listen for noises of anyone awake.

I can hear voices, but unfamiliar ones and decide they must be projected onto the waterfall with someone watching them. I quietly slither my way down the hall and stop at the corner. Just around the corner is the waterfall. It will protect me from sight, but only for about three feet and then I will be in plain sight for anyone to see.

I bravely stick my head around the corner to see who is out there. My face lands right into someone's chest. I suck in air to scream, but a hand presses against my mouth and I look up. I'm looking straight into the Verlo's eyes that appear to be bored as if nothing has happened at all.

"Where do you think you're going," Verlo asks as he released his hand from my mouth.

"Do you want me to get more allies or not? Imperial asked me to meet her now. I don't know why she wants me to, but I said I would come and I am not blowing her off. I don't want to go into the Games with an enemy." I say sternly and seriously.

"Well you should have told me before." He says almost like a father would to a disobeying child.

"Well-" He cuts off my sentence and says, "Go down there and get her on your side. Don't reveal much about yourself to her right away. She could use it against you in the arena." My response is a simple nod and I turn to walk toward the elevator, but his words stop me. "Kliss. Remember everyone is already your enemy. Trust no one. Go get her." And with that I hear his steady footsteps echo away.

I stay still and memorize his words. It was all too true. He didn't sugar coat it at all. If I want this title as victor I will have to be strong, vicious and deceiving. Everything your taught not to be. And most of all I realize I want this. I want to be in the Hall of Fame with the rest of Victors along with Verlo, Krisslin and all my heroes.

I start walking again, with a smug grin on my face. I press the button on the wall and within in a split second the doors opened. Like excepted it is empty, with just the smoothness of the walls to accompany me. The doors close behind me and I drop to the bottom floor and the doors reopen and I step out.

There is a large hallway when you step out of the doors. It is a dark grey, the ceiling is lined with bright lights, it is about 20 feet wide and 10 feet tall and I have no idea how long. It seems to go on forever into darkness. I follow the faded yellow arrows on the ground that lead to double doors. They open up to the training grounds. I walk through the doors and only hear quiet noises, but no talking.

I only spot four other tributes and two guards. Most stations are lonely of their instructors. Only the popular stations have the tributes at them. Onyx is at spear throwing like usual, Duct is at sword fighting, he is fighting the robots with different levels of intensity. I see the pale blonde hair of Imperial at the blow darts and a District Four girl, Scylla or Corella, I can't tell them apart, but she is at the knife throwing station. I scan the room and spot a station with an instructor who is looking tired.

I prance my way over to the station, but stop to look at weapons I have never seen. There is one that looks so foreign to me. It is large and takes the shape of a hand gun with an extraordinarily large barrel. But the barrel is not really a gun barrel. About a dozen knives are sticking out of it and are firmly in there because I couldn't wiggle one free.

I pick the odd weapon up. It weighs about a pound and has a trigger where a normal gun does. I point it at the dummy about ten feet away. I don't know what I am doing, but I take a shooting stance and pull the trigger. The knives sail through the air and rip right through the dummy and sprawl across the floor. I stare at the gun in amazement and then look at the dummy. One arm is completely ripped off, with the other hanging on my a thread and the chest is ripped apart with stuffing all over and it looks like a complete mess.

I look around to see if anyone noticed and find all the eyes are fixed on me or the dummy. I give a nervous smile and rush away. I stop at the weapon station that I was orginally going to and find that it is another weapon I have never seen before.

"Hello there!" The instructor is a perky looking man with sleepy eyes. His hair is a basic dark brown and his eyes are light blue. He is about 5' 10'' and attractive in a geeky way. I just smile.

"I see you find the Kniviss. Amazing right? It is the first Game that it will be in!" He says this in an excited voice.

"You mean that will be in MY Games? That thing is scary though!" I say frantically then realize I must sound like a weak little girl, but it is still a scary thought that someone will be running around with that with that. The man just chuckles and smiles at me.

"Don't worry. If you have a couple of these with you, you are more deadly than that." Then he pulls out a metal tray, with four blue balls rolling around in it about the size if golf balls. They have a silver button on the side that has a fingerprint on it.

"What is it?" I ask curiously as I stare at them.

He smiles at me , then picks up a ball and marvels at it for himself. "This," he says quietly with a smug grin on this face, "This is what I call a pressure ball. Even though it is small it can kill anything. Watch." He turns to a dummy and whips his arm back then slings it forward releasing the ball. It sticks onto the dummies chest and we sit and stare. Then one red light shoots out of the fingerprint on the silver button.

Suddenly the dummy starts shaking and scrunching up. Then stuffing shoots everywhere. I slam my eyes shut for a second then reopen them. Where the dummy once stood there is nothing, but air. I feel my eyes widen at the sight and turn to the smiling instructor.

"How did that.." I trail off and he explains that you push the silver button and throw it. When it hits something tiny spikes stick out and latches to whatever and is impossible to get off. On the fifth second after the button is pushed the ball sends out waves that push all atoms so tightly together they blow up. It blows up anything in a five foot radius.

He gave me the other three balls to play with. I made three dummies blow up when I suddenly remember about Imperial. I spin around and see her making her way to the throwing stars station and I put the tray down and tell the kind man thank you. I dart towards the station and meet her there at the same second.

I pick up a star and smile at Imperial kindly. "Hello," I kindly say, "Have you thought about your answer at all?"

"Yes I have, but I want you to throw that star first." She says back. That is an odd request, but I obey and lodge it in the dummies forehead. I look at her, but she is handing me another star. "Repeat, please." and I do it again, but this time it lands in the throat. I look at her and expect another star, but I see a smile spread across her face. "I will accept your offer." She beams. I smile and are about to say thanks when I hear a scream.

Imperial and I whip around, both of us picked a star up in the process. Our eyes skirt across the room and land on the swords. Duct is on the ground looking up at the ring of robots with swords in their robotic hands. In one swift moment all the robots swords stick into Duct. He goes limp and he faces is lifeless. I look away. I hear Imperial gasp "Duct" and she starts running to him. She is stopped by an instructor and she starts sobbing into his shoulder.

One less fear.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Someone shakes my shoulder forcing me to wake up. I am frightened to see Nightly's face hanging over me, but then feel relieved.

"Oh good, it's you," I tell him.

"What do you mean good?" He asks me in a flirty voice.

"Nothing," I reply, but feel my face heating up in embarrassment. I get out of the bed and find myself in the same tight fitting clothes as the night before. I walk over to the dresser and turn to see Nightly following me. I start to pick an outfit out when Caraway shadows my doorway.

"Come with me please." She says simply and walks away. I lock eyes with Nightly and he gives me a look that makes me feel like I am in trouble. I start towards the door and stop. I spin towards Nightly and asked him why he woke me up. He said I better get going. So I turn and leave.

Caraway is patiently waiting in front of the elevator and when she sees me, her finger pushes the button. The door dings when I reach Caraway. She steps inside and I follow. When the door shuts she immediately starts talking.

"Kliss I heard about what you saw last night. Are you okay?" She asks, but doesn't wait for a response, "I really hope you are because today will be stressful for us both. I will have to get you dressed and ready. You must not talk about what you saw last night in your interview with Julius. Do you understand?" This time she does wait for a response.

"Yes I do. Am I in trouble for seeing what I did?" I ponder with her, but all she can says is good then the doors ding open. We step out as a pair and walk down the long grey hallway and don't stop at the double doors; we walk past them. We keep walking and walking until I can even see the elevator doors anymore.

"Where are we going?" I ask Caraway.

"I am taking you to be tested." She says.

"What do you mean tested? For what? By who?" I fire the questions at her fast.

"Calm down. I am seeing if the result of what you saw last night has effected your mental health. Some Capitol doctor is doing it. They are also testing Onyx and Imperial so you won't be alone." She said flatly. _Tested? What will this prove? _I think to myself. Even if they find out it did damage my mental health, which I am sure it didn't, they wouldn't pull me out of the Games. I am one of the favorite tributes! They wouldn't do that to the Capitol people.

We keep walking for what seems like eternity when suddenly Caraway turns to her left and opens a door. The room is medium sized maybe a 20 by 20 foot room. There is six chairs in the center of the room with a machine in the middle. The machine has about five cords going to three of the chairs. I assume that the cords will be hooked to my head and maybe heart.

We walked in through the doors and went by a group of three doctors that were all wearing bright white lab coats. They were talking harshly to each other about something that I couldn't pick up. When they saw up all the men gave Caraway a smile and bowed at me. When each one bowed I gave them my glare. The glare I haven't used since District Two.

The men seem nervous as if they know something bad has already happened. Every time I look over at them they all squirm a little. They are pathetic. We all wait for the others to come. In the mean time I keeps reading the lips of the doctors and try to decipher their complicated words. I can't make much out though.

Onyx opens the door, scans the room with her fierce eyes, nods and walks in. Her stylist follows her closely. She looks like someone has beaten her with a whip. Timid like a mouse. Her hair is a watermelon green and her skin is a pale white. She looks like a young girls doll.

Next a cocky looking man opens the door. He gives us all a beaming white smile. His shirt is a gold that matches the highlights in his short hair. His skin is dark tan and his eyes are chocolate brown with flecks of gold. His shoes and pants are a perfect black. Behind him is a red eyed Imperial. She keeps her head bowed, but looks up at me and gives me a sad smile. She is wearing the same outfit as the night before. A green shirt and tight pants. Tight of course.

"Good now everyone is here. Let's get this show on the road," one of the white coated doctor says, "you sit there, and you there and lastly you there." He says this quickly and each time he says you he pointed at one of us. I stride over to my chair and pick up the cords and sit down. I place the cords in my lap and wait for someone to tell me what to do.

A timid looking doctor came over to me. He was short, had an almost bald head, and thick glasses. He gently took the cords from my hands and started placing them about. He looked concentrated as he placed four readers around my face and two on my chest. He looks satisfied with his work and gives me a sweet smile, which I return.

The doctor that was talking early pushed a button on the machine and visible gears started cranking away. A picture was projected onto the bare wall. It was the training area. Then Duct came into focus as the lens on the camera adjusted. Then he came in clear and I hear a whimper from Imperial.

The tape kept rolling and he kept fighting the robots. We watched this for about five minutes then something interesting happens. He stops and walks up to each robots and switches the dial up. The intensity went up. Then he started fighting again. We walked for another minute.

He slammed into the ground on his side and I sucked in a breath. It was just like watching a Game, when you know a tribute is about to die. He tried getting up, but a robot hit the butt of the sword into his temple and he stopped. He just stared up with a frightened stare. Then all the swords thrust into him and he went limp.

We kept watching this. We watched as the paramedics tried and failed at bringing life back into his body. By the time the tape was done I counted three ways he could have died. He could have bled to death, gotten too much shock from the paramedics utensils' and then of course from the swords. Then the wall went dark and the doctors dismissed us.

I didn't quite understand the point of that. All it did was bring up that memory that I was already trying to forget and make more sense of the accident. That was a waste of my time and I could tell that everyone in the room thought so. Imperial didn't even make a peep because she must of known that she couldn't change what happened.

Caraway ushers me out of the room and down the long hall again, but with more speed this time. She wanted to get me into my clothes so I could practice. We half walk and jog down the hall and turn down another hall and another one. Finally there is a door that says Kliss on it and we enter. The hands of my prep team grab me instantly as if it was a reflex for them. I assume that it is though. "Start NOW! GO!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"I can't just forget about training scores! That is an important part of the Games!" It is me yelling at anyone who is caring to listen. My prep team is filing my nails as I yell. They all look frightened, but don't dare stop working. Caraway has had the prep team under the whip all morning because she wants me perfect for tonight and we still need to practice.

"Well," it is Jaron speaking, "They dropped the training scores this year and added the touring. Anyway the touring helps you more because it gets the citizens to sponsor you also. And the rich sponsors have already been watching the training areas closely." His voice is sweet like sugar, but his words sting like a burn to my brain.

This year they won't have training scores. They are just hoping that Capitol people will bet on us. People back in the Districts won't even know how good everyone is! This is so unfair. I wish I could just go train.

"But I need to talk to my allies and plan stuff out!" I say impatiently.

"But that can wait," these words make everyone stop and turn. It is Verlo standing just outside the doorway."You can talk to them tonight before you go on. This Interview tonight is more important than your allies. This will gain you sponsors, unless you blow it. I would suggest you let them do their work and shut up." At this he nods and walks out of view, down the hall. Everyone remains quiet as they frantically work on my toenails.

They work their work around my entire body and chat as they go. They talk about everything going on in the Capitol, drama, shows, food and even the Districts. Everyone can travel about the country now as much as they like. If you are willing to pay though. So I learn that Zindra and Jaron have visited District Two and they have all visited District One to go shopping. Alstromeria has visited District Seven to pick out a wood for flooring in her home.

By the time they are done it must be at least noon. They finished my nails and toe nails. My nails are cheetah printed with red sparkles gently sprinkled over them. This gives me some indication what my dress it, but still leaves me in the dark mainly. My skin is glowing softly and very smooth to the touch. My teeth as neon white when I smile which makes my fangs stick out a little more. My hair is silky and longer than normal. It hangs about four inches past my shoulders. The ends of my hair touch the plain strapless dress they put me in. The dress reaches my knees and is laced, but I can tell it is just an under dress for tonight.

They let me look in the mirror. My is longer about 4 inches longer. My bangs are pulled back by simple bobby pins that form an X on top of my head. Right in front of the X there is a small stylish bump. I look beautiful in a simple way. But they aren't done with me yet. They force me into cowboy looking boots and place a brown belt around my waist. The belt buckle is silver. They slightly curl my hair, but only making tiny waves on the top layer of my hair.

"Why do I look like a cowgirl?" I ask curiously.

"Well Caraway has decided to let you go train for an hour, but she wants you looking stylish. The dress is just an under dress, but it looks good with the belt and boots. Now she wants to see you first so you have to wait a minute for her," It was Xandrell who explain all this to me. I wonder why she is letting me train. Maybe Verlo talked to her or something or maybe she even heard my complaining. Either way it is good for me because I am sure most of the boys will be training because they take only about an hour to get ready. Meaning Nightly will probably be there.

We all wait as a group for Caraway's arrival. It takes longer than we expected, but we converse with each other in the meanwhile. They ask me about my plans for the Games and about what weapons I can use. They all have their eyes glued on me and seem to hang on every word I say. They ooh and ah each time I say one of my allies name. We keep talking like this for about ten minutes. I feel so good that they seem to care so much about me.

After about ten minutes Caraway strolls in and examines me. She gives me the permission to leave, but if I chip a nail or something she will be disappointed in me. So at that note I rush to the double doors. I whip the doors open and find a lot more tributes then I thought I would. I see all my allies and instantly run to Nightly.

"Hey there Kliss!" Nightly says in his drunken voice.

"Hi. Lets round up the group," I tell him in a quick voice. He nods and we start walking away and get everyone. We station ourselves at the pickaxe station. I scan the group. We have Zinnia, Pravala, Galerie, Imperial, Silverest, Nightly and myself. I think that is everyone.

"Hi everyone. We need to discuss our strategies," I tell the group formally and everyone nods. "I think we should start with a day by day thing. So we should start with the Cornucopia. Any ideas?"

"I think most of us should go in for food and weapons or at least backpacks. I think two of us should establish a meeting place. I say two just in case... You know." The voice is Pravala's.

"That seems smart. Okay so who wants to go in for weapons or who wants to pink the meeting point?" I question. This will be interesting to see who is willing to risk their own lives for the group. "I will go in." I inform the group, but everyone probably already figured that.

"I'll go in," Nightly adds.

"Same," Galerie joins.

"Also," Silverest.

"So will I," Pravala states proudly.

"Ok so you two will have to meet up and pick a spot okay? Try staying together," I direct this right at Imperial and Zinnia. They both nod in agreement. Good.

"After the Cornucopia?" It is Zinnia talking.

"Well we all would have met up by then, so we should run or fight. Which do you guys prefer?"

"Running would be better because it is best to get out of there. Just saying," Imperial adds.

"Does everyone agree on this?" Nightly asks and looks around the group and everyone is nodding.

"Okay after we run for maybe an hour or two, with breaks of course, I think we should walking until dark, then set up camp," I say in a passive tone.

"I think that should work for the first night. Who wants to keep watch?" Its Nightly again.

"I think you two should because your used to working hard and are Careers so yeah." It is Zinnia.

"Okay that is fine," I reply back then say, "I think we should set up each camp for three days then move closer to the Cornucopia each time. I think it seems smart because everything happens at the Cornucopia." Everyone starts talking, but then I say like a teacher "One at a time, you guys!"

"Well shouldn't we say away from the Cornucopia because it is more dangerous?" The reply belongs to Imperial and Zinnia seconds her thought. But everyone else thinks it is best to do what I say.

"Well okay I want to make everyone happy so I think we will see what the arena is like first. Sound good?" I say. We keep talking like this for another five minutes and have the first five days down, then decide that we will figure the rest out in the arena. We decide that all food will be split equally and anyone who steals will be killed. I feel better we have a lot figured out.

"Well guys I am going to train. See you tonight," I tell the group and walk towards the knives. I look back and see the group dispersing to different stations.

I spend about five minutes at each station so I can cover more group. I stop at ten stations. Some of them are: Archery, knives, swords, Kniviss, pressure balls etc. Then my time is up so I start heading back to room I was in early.

I walk with a fast pace and when I open the door only Caraway is inside. She looks at me, then at her watch.

"You seem punctual," She says in a gentle voice and a smile spreads across her mouth and up into her eyes.

"I try," I say and return the smile.

"Ready to practice? I changed your angle a little."

"I am ready for anything."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Its 5 p.m. Two hours until I will be displayed in front of the Nation. All eyes glued to me. Hanging on to my every word. Just like my prep team. The thought gets my heart beating faster and my stomach twisting.

Caraway have been working with me since 2 on my new angle. It is a more complex one, but I will be able to pull it off. Caraway's words echo through my thoughts, "I know your angle was originally charming, but it seems like the Capitol has changed you a bit. We want you to continue your flirty yet bold act. Just bolder." Then she showed me my dress. "Since you went and got yourself fangs, we wanted to go off that. It will go with your angle perfect. Are you ready?" My answer was yes.

I sit in the small dressing room in the middle of the Capitol. We were moved around 4:30 closer to the stage where the Interviews take place. The room is pink and cramped. There is a large mirror on one wall with around twenty light bulbs hanging up around it, illuminating my face.

I look at myself in the mirror. There sits a sad looking girl with long hair just past her shoulders, loose with a couple waves going through it. Her skins glows, but looks unnatural from this girl whose skin is usually paler. She is wearing a plain white under dress and nothing else. She looks lost. Beautiful in a sad way.

Someone knocks on the door, shattering my stare down with this sad girl. I ask who it is and the response is Nightly. I quickly jump up from the chair I was lounging in and stroke my fingers through my hair. I throw the belt on and buckle it.

"C'mon it," I tell the door. The door obeys and it opens and in comes Nightly looking worried.

"What was all that rustling?" He questions me.

"Nothing, just tidying up a little I guess," I feel my cheeks warm up as he laughs at my joke.

"Are you nervous?" He pauses then starts again, "For tonight I mean. What if I mess up?"

"Well personally I am excited, but yeah I know what you mean. If we mess up that could be the end of us before the Games even start. But I am positive you will do great though. I mean look at you," I exclaim. We both look at his outfit. He is wearing the same clothes as before, tan shorts and a tight red shirt. We both chuckle.

"But I'm serious. What if I do mess up? Like think of the tributes of just last year. You could probably only remember a couple tributes and not even their names! I don't want to be one of the ones kids that you won't remember," He says this in a sad tone. He is right. I could only remember four of the kids. The victor of course, the District One girl because she wore nothing, but a smile for her interview. I also remember a girl who flew, but I can't remember her District or name and the District Two boy. He was one of the biggest boys I have ever seen.

"Well I guess we will have to take that risk. What is your angle tonight?" I ask him and wait for his reply.

"I am going for charming and funny. I think I will be able to pull it off," he tells me.

"Buddy, that is like your personality! That won't be hard to pull off! I wish mine was easy like yours," I practically plead to him.

"Well what is yours then?" He asks me with a smug grin.

I roll my eyes at him and say, "Well it was going to be charming, but Caraway has pulled that out from under my feet. Now I have to continue my flirty, but bold act. Kind of sucky and boring if you ask me."

"Oh is it? Well then do what you want," I spin around and see Caraway turning away. I curse myself in my head and start to chase after her.

"Caraway please stop! I didn't mean it. I know you worked hard on making me look good. I am so sorry please just stop walking away!" I plead after her. Finally she stops and turns to face me.

"If you don't listen to some of us around here you are going to get yourself killed. And trust me you don't want that to happen. Have you by chance see your competition? Who they are? You are all Careers! Cold blooded murders. But whatever, do what you want and I'll see how long you last," at that she spins on her heels and struts away from me. Her words felt like a hard smack to my face. This time I don't chase her down I just stand there alone in the hall.

Her words start sinking into my thoughts and actions. Nightly came up and put an arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Don't listen to her. You'll win this. You got this."

"No I have to listen to someone around here! She is right. I almost killed Starla, the lady who has kept my good reputation going on. Now I insulted my stylist who is the most gentle person I know. Ugh who will I hurt next."

"The next person you will hurt won't be a Capitol person. Or it better not be. The next person you hurt, you won't just hurt, you will kill." I turn to my left where the voice came from. It is Verlo. Where does everyone keep coming from?

"Now you two better pull your acts together and get ready. Kliss you better kiss and make up with Caraway. She is your only hope of nailing this interview tonight. Back to your dressing rooms. Don't just stand there. NOW!" He yells now at us and we both jump. I quickly put my legs to work and pace back to my dressing room. Only this time I am not alone. Again my prep teams reflexes tackle me. It's 5:45.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

They finally finished. It is 6:35; ten minutes until we have to report back stage. My nerves are starting to max out, my legs are shaking below me, and my stomach is churning inside of me. I can hear shouting outside and flashes under the door crack signaling that the paparazzi is here to get a glimpse of me. Their shouts don't enter my own thoughts though, my own mind is controlling occupying my thoughts, not them. I keep thinking about what some of the questions I will most likely be asked and what my answers will be.

"Up, up girly," Zindra commands me. I obediently stand and let her fix my dress.

"What do you think?" Caraway asks me gently.

Jaron rolled a mirror in front of me out from the corner of the small dressing room. I scan myself and again lose my own identity. My dress is strapless. There is a black strip of fabric right below my breast and is about three inches wide. Above the black strip it fits tightly and is covered in bright red, silver and some black sparkles on every inch of the fabric below it. Beneath the black fabric it is puffy. There is the cheetah print on it, but it is a bright red and then over the cheetah print there is a flowing layer that is the same red. At the bottom of the flowing layer there is a hidden wire making it have a wavy bottom.

As I stare in amazement at this fierce looking girl, Caraway is putting on a five stranded diamond necklace. Each diamond is about the size of half a pea. on the 3rd strand a small knife hangs off it. The knife is about the size of my pinky and the tip reaches to the lowest strand. Her long hair is in big, lush curls that hang on her left side in a side ponytail. My hair reaches my dress, but you can't see the ends because they go back up into my curls and are hidden. There is a clip that holds that ponytail and it is encrusted with diamonds like the necklace. The diamonds outline a knife shape.

"Would you like to change your eyes Kliss?" It is Caraway again in her gentle voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask her in a cautious voice. She finally came back and told me she just overreacted and that I was one of the most talented, beautiful and kindest tributes she has known. I told her how truly sorry I was, but we still have a tension between us.

"Okay, swallow this.," She hands me a small pill and I swallow it. "Now watch," she says and turns me to the mirror. We both watch for a moment then my eyes slowly start to change. They turn a blood red that matches my dress.

"Oh my gosh Caraway! That was amazing! Thank you so much," I exclaim.

"Well if you want something else, swallow this too," she hands me another small pill. I quickly swallow it. I turn to the mirror and watch in anticipation. My pupil slowly stretches and shifts; giving me cat eyes.

"Thank you so much," I whisper to her and put my arms around her waist. She returns the hug, but only for a brief second, then pushes me away.

"You might smudge you makeup," She tells me and winks. I didn't even think to notice my makeup. I turn the mirror once again. I look around my eyes first. They around surrounded by black and on the sides they flare out giving them a even more cat like impression. My eyelashes look much thicker then they usually are. My lips are the same red as my dress and eyes. There is a thin black outline around my lips making them more noticeable and my lips have a gloss on them making them shine. I look like a doll.

"Okay we have to leave in five minutes everyone so get ready. Kliss put these on please," Caraway tells me. She shoves a pair of heels in my hands. They are black and have a 3 inch heel, they are soft to the touch.

I put on the heels, stand up and steady myself to stand up straight. I practice walking a little, but everyone in the room was cleaning up and rushing so I couldn't really walk much. One minute past. Then two minutes. The room looks much cleaner now and they weren't rushing as much so I can walk a little. Three minutes pasted.

When the fourth minutes came and gone Caraway lead me and the group out of the room. I see Peacekeepers blocking crowds with cameras. How did they even get down here? I see other tributes walking down the hall along with my crew of people.

I can tell that we are nearing the stage because roars of people are becoming more and more audible. Also more and more tributes join us and more white of Peacekeepers is insight. I am surprisingly well suited for this heels and this dress. I keep up my pace with the rest while a couple girls in heels fall behind because they were struggling to walk.

Finally we here reach the fancy hall were we must wait. Most of the prep teams leave including mine. All the stylists stay for another five minutes then they all have to leave. Caraway talked to me about my angle and that I will be amazing. I wait for Verlo, but he doesn't show.

I see Nightly stroll over and stand behind me into his place.

"Hi," I say awkwardly.

"Hey," he reply. I don't know what to say next.

"You look handsome," I look up and lock eyes with him and smile sweetly at him. He is wearing a gladiator costume. He looks ridiculous. His chest is completely bare, but he has a metal shield thing going around his neck and shoulders. I laugh and joke at his man skirt. It is gladiator style and looks tattered as if he already won a battle. He doesn't have a sword or shield which I think is odd, but he does have a dagger on each side of his waist. Deadly.

"As yourself. Very hmmm," he takes a moment then continues, "You look very feisty. Hope you don't bite," I take a note on his flirty tone under such pressure. I couldn't do that. We both giggle and burst out laughing. We get a few dirty glances from other tributes. Almost no one is talking, just the mentors that showed up. They all act like old friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Everyone is here. Five minutes until the show starts and Julius introduces all of us. I talk briefly with Nightly and some of my other allies. We all just make small talk because we all so are nervous. Most of the others you can see their arms or hands shaking and they just give nervous smiles. 3 minutes till it Showtime. Then two and finally I see Julius making his way down the hall. He shakes all of our hands as he passes. He is neon orange this year. Everything about him is orange minus his skin.

The anthem blares in our ears and the crowds gets quieter as Julius walks out and the cheering starts again. A peacekeeper tells us to get in order. I will be the 7th person up. I would have been the 8th if only Duct didn't have his accident. I curse him silently.

I look at all the kids in front of me. Blossom will be the first tribute up. I can only see a little bit of her dress. It is puffy and purple and blue. Then there is Mock, Tiara, Hex and Imperial. Then District Two starts with Bellthoria, following with Easton, myself, Nightly, Onyx and Pinner. Right behind us is District Four, but I don't even bother looking at them. Behind them is District Seven. I can see Galerie, then Cedar, Pravala, Jeg, Zinnia and lastly Silverest.

"Well how about we stop talking about them and meet them instead?" Julius voice echoes through our hall and everyone tenses up. I hear a ding and look up above the entrance to the stage. I see a small black screen and in red letters in says Blossom Buds.

"Will everyone give a round for Blossom Buds?!" Julius asks the crowd and they respond with cheers. Blossom walks out onto stage. All the tributes eyes turn to the screen because it changed names. Now it states Mock Foremen. I am going to try and catches everyone's angle.

A hologram flickers on the wall in front of me and I move my eyes to it. I see Blossom making her way to the purple chairs in from of her. Her dress puffs out from her legs, but clings to her upper half tightly. Her dress is a sky blue and has a see through, purple fabric covering it. It is strapless and the upper half has an X formed on it with fabric. She is misted with sparkles and diamonds.

We all listen to her talk for two minutes. I decide she is going for elegant. Then the buzzer goes off and she walks off at the same time as Mock to walking on to stage. He is wearing a fancy tux with a red bow tie. He has gold sparkles on him. It is obvious that he is aiming for cocky and is pulling it off very well.

His dinger goes off and he struts away from the chairs. Then Tiara walks out. Her dress is a plain gold gown. But as she wants the gold flakes off in a sparkling trail. By the time she gets to the chairs the gold gown is now see through. Under the gown she is wearing white undergarments. Again she is going for sexy and succeeds.

She strolls off with a sexy walk leaving Hex to go up. He is wearing a red velvet hooded sweatshirt, that is fit fitting, and stylish jeans that has rips in them. He long hair, that hangs just past his ears, is in a messy way under his hat. His shoes are just basic looking skater shoes and he walks with swag. I can tell that he is trying for cool. He talks for awhile about his life back in District One and his family, girlfriend and pets. He seems like a pretty mellow guy, but his time is up. He casually walks off stage and Imperial walks out smiling.

She looks breath taking; I even blink a couple times to see if it is real. She looks like a fairy. Her dress is pink again, but much more mature this time. By her breasts and about an inch below, it is covered in pink, fluffy feathers . Right below the feathers there is no fabric, but a fancy design, which looks diamond encrusted or made of silver, swirls down for about four inches and connects to fabric again. The lower half of her dress is pink and flowing. She has big wings that actually flutter whenever she smiles. They are made of the puffy feathers and have the same swirly design all over them. She is going for sweet and she nails it before she even starts talking to Julius. When her time is up the crowds roar with affection and Imperial beams with happiness. Finally she gets off then the crowd goes silent. This time is for Duct. Julius talks about for a brief period of time then introduces Bellthoria. My stomach starts churning and my whole body shakes.

Bellthoria's dress is beautiful also. It is short and only reaches to her mid-thigh and is tight, but still allows some breathing room. It is black and on her left side there is a large silver sun that sparkles as she moves. On her right arm there is a long sleeve that is very loose, but here isn't one on her left arm. I can't quite tell her angle, maybe sweet or friendly. She doesn't win the crowd over though and her time is up. When she walks off she passes me and I can see tears in her eyes.

Easton, the boy in front of me moves forward and I almost grasp his back to stay with me. I start to panic, but I still turn to watch his interview. He looks stylish in a grey suit with a white undershirt and black tie. He is trying for smug. He is able to pull it off, but his smugness makes him seem like a jerk and I can tell the Capitol doesn't care for him. I look at my name above the entrance and my heart starts beating against my ribs. His timer goes off and I feel as if I am going to faint, but when the Peacekeeper tapes my shoulder to move ahead I smile at him.

Easton and I past each other at the entrance and the lights blind me momentarily. I smile as the crowd roars. They are so loud. I first direct my smile at the crowd then look at Julius. He is smiling like a fool and his orangeness doesn't help that factor.

"My Kliss you look dashing," Julius purrs at me.

"As for yourself," I tell him back. The crowd laughs playfully.

"How are you managing in the Capitol?" He asks me in a curious tone of voice.

"Well the fashion sense here is a little different from back home," the crowds laugh at that too, "But I think it is great here! There is so much to do and the people are great," I wink at the crowd and wait for Julius's next question.

"So Kliss," I glance at my timer. I have already wasted thirty seconds. "Why did you volunteer? Did the Games draw you into this or was it my beauty?" Julius winks at me and I give a dreamy smile back.

"Well I am here for your guys entertainment! Wouldn't you love to see me win, come back and chat with you all again?" I direct this at the audience. They scream and holler for ten seconds before Julius could quiet them down. I blow kisses at them. They are so gullible. I am here to win you idiots! Is what I really wanted to say. I glance at the timer again. 45 seconds left.

"Well that certainly won them over now didn't it?" Julius asked me. I just smile again. I even send another kiss to the crowd.

"I heard about what you saw last night, how are you dealing?" This question catches me off guard.

"Umm well," I search around frantically for someone to say that he can't ask that, but this rescue doesn't happen. "Well Julius I am pretty sure you know we can't talk about this here. Maybe we could chat later?" I purr this at him as if I was the cheetah that I look like.

"I might just take you up on that," is his response. The timer says I only have ten seconds left, so I prepare myself for the final question.

"Kliss last question. Are you ready to win?" He asks me this quickly.

"I am more than ready. I want to see all of you again," I say and the buzzer goes off. The crowds bellow and cheer and I hear Julius say one last thing

"Stick those fangs into them" and he introduces Nightly. I walk off the stage and go down the hall and look at the others, who are nervously waiting. I am escorted to a room with the others and they are all staring at the wall with the image produced on it. I don't really watch Nightly's. Next is Onyx.

Her dress is snowy white and tight at the top, but then loosens up a little at the waist. It is ripped up the right leg, all the way to her upper thigh. On the right side there is a cut out of a hand so you can see her skin. Blood red rims the hand, making her seem threatening. Her blonde hair is up in a tight bun with a knife going through it. Her angle is obviously fierce in a sexy way. Next is Pinner, but he is pretty boring all the way from his plain suit to his angle of charming which he fails. Nightly already took that angle.

District Four starts with Brance Weekly. Everyone in the room looks a little closer to her. Her dress mimics the ocean or sea. It even moves when she does and looks as though water is dripping off her arms. Her lips are deep blue. Her skin looks very pale and her eyes have blue makeup all around them. She looks like a fierce water queen. She goes in for ferocious and pulls it off. It even looks like Julius himself is scared. Next is Gill Tenderson. He looks handsome and his smile is beautiful. He is such a handsome boy. I sigh when I see him. His angle is charming of course.

Next is Corella. She wears a beautiful dress that is silver at the top then at her waist it switches to a bright blue and some of the silver washes into the blue. She is going for serious. Then it is Watson Tune, but he doesn't talk much. Then it is Scylla. She is wearing a flirty dress that reaches her lower thighs. It is tight fitting and completely encrusted with colored gemstones everywhere. Her long brown hair reaches her elbows is in big luscious curls and waves. She is being very flirty. She wins the crowds over completely. Then it is Angler Waxton. I should have befriended him to my alliance, but it is probably too late. I'll ask the group anyway. He is wearing a simple tux also. He is going for smart.

District Seven starts with Galerie. She wears a green ball gown that has almost every shade of l greens found outside. Her dresses twinkles with little green lights of some sort and at her right hip there is three green flowers. It only has one strap on her left shoulder and looks as if a green butterfly is holding the strap. She successfully pulls off mellow with a touch of sweetness. She surprises everyone when she sends a kiss to the audience and all the green lights pop off her dress and travel into the crowd. They were fairies, but one stays in her hair. Proceeding her is Cedar. He is decking out a pair of black jeans and a green, black and white plaid shirt. His hair is done up in a spike. His interview is pretty boring and I couldn't quite figure out his angle.

Pravala stalks out of the hall the second his dinger goes off. She looks like a goddess. Her dress is white and flowing, but has a belt that appears to be made of a gold vine with gold leaves. Her hair is done up in a fancy, curly bun and she has a crown looking head band made out of the same vine as her belt. She looks stunning and striking. She kind of has a similar angle as me. Sweet, but bold. The crowds approve. Following her is Jeg. He also bores the crowd. Now they are all waiting for Zinnia to lighten the mood. She is the favorite tribute and she must know that by now. Jeg's interview drags on and finally he is done. He walks off stage than everyone holds their breath. It takes her about five seconds to come out.

She walks out with her legendary smile plastered on her face. Her perfect red hair is down and lands in between her shoulder and elbow. It is in big curls and waves. Her dress only reaches her mid-thighs and is very tight fitting. It is emerald green, matching her eyes, but is completely covered in emerald green sparkles. It is strapless and has 5 colored gems on it right it the middle of her chest at the top of the dress. She has 4 inch heels on that are sparkled too and have the gems all over them also. The crowd goes crazy. I feel a slight pinch of jealously, but it soon fades because I know that she isn't overly strong like me. Her angle is the same as before, bubbly, sweet and a crowd pleaser. Her interview doesn't seem long enough and when her dinger goes off the crowds scream and cheer. Silverest walks out awkwardly and sits down. He doesn't talk much, but his angle is slightly different from before. He acts untouchable and smart.

Finally we are done. When the anthem plays again I let out a relieved sigh. I am proud of my interview because the Capitol seems to like me. Hopefully they stay like that.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

I toss and turn in my bed, not able to fall asleep. Tomorrow is the day the Games start. I finally just sit up and check the time, it's 11:37 P.M. I get up and go to the food slot in the wall. I order a glass of water. It is here in less than ten seconds. I am probably not the only tribute who is up right now. I think of all my competition, my allies and my arena.

My competition. Well should I worry about my allies? Of course they are competition, but they also decided to trust me and I trust them. Outside of my alliance I can think of a couple kids that are extremely dangerous. There is the other District Ones, Brance, and most of District Seven. Well I try thinking of everyone because I can't underestimate anyone. That seems to happen a lot to District Two tributes. They always just assume that they are better than everyone else. I won't be one of them. I refuse to.

So I think of other kids. There is all of District Four that I haven't seem to notice. They all act worthless. I am guessing they won't have a victor this year. Of course I might be wrong about that, but I am not going to die from a District Four tribute. I despise all of them. All I can think of when I see one of them is dead fish. I will make them dead fish. Then there is of course the other kids from my district, but would they kill me? I haven't seen that happen often, but I know it has. Onyx of course is my main fear. She could kill me more ways than the Games have ever seen. I know that Pinner and Easton can only use a sword or spear and that's all. I am pretty sure that those two are in an alliance with Bellthoria, but I can't confirm that. I know that I have the largest alliance.

Arena. Just that word scares me. The thought that I have no control over it scares me even more. I think of past arenas in the past couple of years. Last year was a confusing arena. There wasn't a floor, there was a bunch of tractors wheels put together and if you feel through it looked like you feel forever. Of course you didn't fall forever. Some twenty feet below there was a second floor that was filled with so many mutations that most of the tributes that fell dead within half an hour of being down there. Only one tribute managed to stay on the top level. She was a District Six girl. She was amazing. She did flips and tricks all over the top level. She won it too because the other tributes fell and a mutations killed them all crowning her victor.

Then there was the year before that. It was Krisslin's year. I remember that is was a fairy tale year, I think they made it like that hoping an outlining district would win, but clearly that was not the case. The arena almost looked magical because there was five or six castles and magical creatures like fairies, unicorns, trolls and tiny dragons. It turned out that the fairies and dragons ate humans and the trolls were poisonous if you ate them and the unicorns would trample people. That was probably the oddest arena I ever saw.

The year before those was interesting also. All the weapons were farming weapons. Instantly that gave the farming districts a push to victory. District Two lost both tributes at the Cornucopia, same with District One. That left only District Four careers, but they died pretty fast too. It came down to a huge District Eleven boy and a ruthless District Ten girl. The girl reminded me of myself. She was muscular, about my height, and the same hair color and length. Well the District Eleven boy finally won after he used a drill to the girls eyes. He was just as ruthless as she was.

There was the one arena that scared everyone. They used the same exact arena as the year before, but all the tributes that died in the first one were now vicious ghosts. Nine tributes killed themselves because the ghosts taunted them so much. I remember one girl who went insane because of the District One girl tribute ghost. She was in the middle of a clearing nibbling on her fingertips. The ghost crept up and scream "BOO!" The girl broke her own jaw because she yanked her hands down so hard. She ended up slitting her wrists. I had nightmares about that arena for months along with almost everyone I knew. The victor ended killing himself a month after he won. He didn't even go on the tour.

There was this other arena that I just barely remember that is was just one big open field. It looks like a football or soccer field. That was a fast Game. Another was where the Gamemaker decided that it would be fun to randomly freeze everything in less than ten minutes. More tributes died in the freeze than at the Cornucopia. It left only three kids alive. The kids who did survive were barely alive when the big fight happened. It crowned a District Eight girl as victor because she jabbed the other two with a sword.

These arena's for the past couple years have been pretty scary and I remember the Gamemaker said, "...have watched some of the best Gamemakers at work..." and she is meaning the men and women who created those arenas. I don't think such a pretty girl would do that to me would she? Well I guess she doesn't know me. She maybe knows my name and my face, but nothing else.

Finally I feel my eyelids gaining weight. I slowly drift off and peacefully. I sleepily promise to myself that I will not die tomorrow even if it will be the hardest thing I have ever done. But I will not die. Then tiredness completely takes over my body and courses through me. I am suddenly sleeping.

I wake to light seeping through the blinds. Odd that no one came in to wake me. Suddenly my insides fill with dread. I never wanted to wake up. The Games are today and there is no chance that they won't be. I nervously get up and leave my room. I slid my way to the dining area and find it empty except for the plates that are promptly placed on the table.

Why is no one here? It can't be that early or anything. Suddenly Drianna opens the door and walks out of the kitchen. I scare her and but she gives me a cheerful smile. She doesn't seem confused at all but she gives me a concerned glance after I just stand there for a moment. She grabs a napkin out of her left pocket and a pen out of her right pocket. Her pen wobbles up a down as she writes. She hands me the napkin.

In neat small handwriting it says, "_Is everything okay, Kliss? Why are you up already? Don't you know you can sleep in on the day of Games?" _

"Oh I am sorry, I just woke up and wondered why no one came and woke me up," I tell her in a groggy voice. "When do the Games start again?" She flashes a six and another six. "12 okay. What time is it now?" She looks at her watch. She shows me nine fingers. I nod and sit down at the chair I usually sit at. Drianna is writing away again.

"_Are you nervous? I am sure I will see you again." _It is the same small handwriting.

"Well I am and thanks. I am not as nervous as I thought I would be though. I think I am just ready to get started," I tell her and she nods in agreement. I start getting myself food and the elevator dings and Starla walks out of it. She seems surprised by my presence.

"I see you are up," She says in a disappointed voice. This is the first time I have seen her since I threw that knife at her chair.

"Yeah I just woke up early I guess," I say back dryly.

"Well that is okay," She says in a cold tone. She is turning her nose up at me. She walks down the hall and goes into Nightly's room. She comes out then about a minute later, Nightly drags himself out and down the hall. He gives us all a tired nod.

We all quietly eat and get up. Nightly goes and puts some better clothes on. He looks extremely tired. He must have gotten no sleep last night. No surprise though. I barely got any. Maybe a couple hours which is still better than nothing.

"What do we do now?" I ask Starla. She gives me an odd glance then suddenly she breaks into smile.

"Kliss I am sorry about before. I know you were just mad at us. It was wrong, I know," this surprises me. Starla walks up to me and wraps her arm around me. I give a hug back, but it doesn't mean anything.

"We just have to wait for Caraway to come and scoop you up. She and Verlo will be talking to you about what you do," She explains this to me briefly. About a minute after she explained that to me Caraway entered the floor and picked me up. We don't talk much. She takes me to a room that is near our normal dressing room. When she opens the door all I see is Verlo sitting in a chair. He throws a knife at me.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Verlo's scarred face breathes into mine. "Get out" he says in a nasty voice. He snarls the words then spits them at me. He has me pinned against the wall; his right forearm it pinning my shoulders back. I evaluate the situation. I can still move my hands, but not completely. I have full use of my legs. This will be easy. I knee him right in the groin. He immediately lets me go and I push him onto the ground and pin him firmly to the cold cement floor. He looks completely surprised. I smile sweetly at him and he gives me a pained smile back.

"Well finish me off," he tells me in a calm voice. I draw a knife from my pants pocket and pretend to slit his throat. He acts as though I actually slit him for a moment and rolls around on the floor, clutching around his neck. We both break into laughter. We managed to get into the training area and he is helping me train for a little bit. We are practicing what to do if someone has you and pinned you down. Basic training. Although it was basic it felt good to take my mind off what I am going to be put into in about an hour.

The knife he threw at me early, I easily dodged. He did a surprise attack on me, but Caraway knew it was coming also. He had bad aim anyway, but he said he could do better. I don't believe him.

"What is the time?" I ask him, out of breath from laughing.

"Ummm. 11 o clock. An hour till your big break girly. Do you think you are prepared?" He asks me with a weak smile. I can see the pain behind his eyes. He obviously worries about me. I am flattered that he cares that much me.

"Well what do you think? Not like I could stop it even if I wasn't ready," I respond back slyly. He studies my face for a moment. A very long moment. He doesn't respond for a while, but when he does it makes sense.

"Kliss, I know how you probably feel right now. Uncertain, scared even, but I know how you are. Fierce. If you don't make it out, it will be a complete shock to this proud country. Understand me?" His words fill the emptiness in the room. His words calm me. I nod. Caraway comes in and collects me. She drags me off to the dressing room.

"Okay, now Kliss this is what you are to wear. It-" She doesn't get a chance to finish her statement.

"Why the heck did you put me in, in THIS," I shout at her, but she already was expecting it. My outfit is the same exact dress as I wore last night. The bright red cheetah print one. It is big, puffy, sparkly and I can't believe she excepts me to wear this!

"I couldn't pick out what you wear and you know that! They told us this morning. I had absolutely no control over it. I'm sorry," She tells me in a firm tone. I fume silently.

I think about what the others will be wearing. All of them in their puffy dresses and fancy tuxes. I ponder this for a moment then decide not to bother myself with the thought. I have better things to worry about.

We have to board a hovercraft to reach the arena. Of course they won't tell us where the arena is placed, so the windows will be darkly tinted. Caraway ushers me out of the dressing room. Once we are in the hallway I search for other tributes. My little mission fails. I wonder why I can't find any other kids. I know there is other tributes dressing rooms around here. Maybe they are already up there. She leads me through the maze of halls and out a door way into the sunlight. It is bright in the Capitol and always sunny. Always no matter what during the day. Too bright. Fake light doesn't impress me a bit.

Caraway ushers me to a flight of steps on the side of the building. There is ten steps and at the top it is covered with madly rushing people. I see glimpse of tributes, but mainly I see crazy Capitol people. They are everywhere. I am not even sure of why they are here. The hovercraft is visible high up in the sky, just floating there. Everyone forms a large circle so the large craft can land and pick us up.

My nerves suddenly kick in as the hovercraft descends to the ground. I don't want to board it. I start to spin, but Caraway plants her hands on my shoulders. She will barely let me wiggle. I feel myself shake.

"Kliss. It is okay. You will do great," she whisper. When it finally lands itself, the dread fills me even more. It fills my mind, my thoughts and my insides. I start shaking even more. Caraway gives me a squeeze then releases my shoulders. I spin and she is smiling sweetly at me.

"Kliss it's time, Verlo will be there with you under the arena," she tells me crossly. I hear the smooth sliding of the doors that open. I turn and Caraway gives me a little shove, but I turn around once more and give her a quick hug. She returns it, but tells me I need to go. So I slowly start walking to the craft that is waiting for me.

I climb up the small three steps, with Gill in front of me. He sits across from me. I stare at him. His teeth are perfectly white and appear to glow. His skin is a perfect tan and his slightly wavy hair is a sandy, shining blonde. He is only about an inch taller than me and doesn't appear to be any more muscular. His eyes are a bright blue with flakes of a light green floating in them. I wonder if he thinks he is good looking.

I look around the craft. It is big and all the tributes are on it. No one looks prepared though even though most of the boys try keeping smug grins. Two ladies walk around and grab each of the kids wrist, stabs a needle into it and walks away. When one snippy looking lady goes to grab my wrist, I yank it back. She gives me a glare. Her eyes are gray and almost colorless. She is a mean looking lady.

"Give me your wrist. Now." she says this in a tone that makes me wince and reluctantly I give her my wrist. When she jabs the needle into me, I flinch. She walks away and never looks at me again.

It takes about twenty five minutes for us to get to the arena meaning that it was fairly close to the Capitol. Maybe a hundred miles away. That's interesting. Maybe because it is a Quarter Quell or something.

When we land, we are shuffled off the hovercraft and rushed into a building. We have to go down a couple fleets of stairs, enter another door and then Peacekeepers break off into pairs. The pairs show us to our rooms. The Peacekeepers open my door and push me in. I hear them lock the door behind me. Verlo is sitting in the corner.

The room is small, maybe a 12 by 12, but that it just a guess. The walls are cement and perfectly smooth. In one corner sits a glass tube that will carry me up to the arena . I shudder when I finally stop looking around.

"Ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say back plainly.

"Good. Do twenty pushups and twenty sit ups ," He demands.

"What? Why would I do that? Are you crazy?" I glare at him. He just nods to the ground. I let out a sigh and sit down. I first do my sit ups than proceed to my pushups.

"Okay, what was the point of that?" I ask him the second I am done.

"Well it prepares your body for what is about to come," He looks over to the glass tube then up at the ceiling. I understand instantly what he means by his motions.

"30 seconds," I hear a familiar female voice. The normal announcer for the Games. Sapphire Jones. I have no idea what she looks like though I could know her voice from anywhere. It is very smooth sounding and slow so everyone can hear and understand her.

Silence.

"20 seconds." she says again. I look at Verlo, but he just is staring off into space.

"15 seconds," the smooth voice says again. My stomach starts knotting. "Get into the tube Kliss and oh here," Its Verlo and he is tossing me my gem. The one Acacia gave to me.

"10 seconds. Report to your capsules," Sapphire tells me and I walk over to my tube. I set my left foot in first, then my right. The tube closes behind me. My heart starts pounding onto my ribs. I give Verlo a smile and the tube slowly starts moving upward.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

As the tube rises I am in complete darkness. Then I stop moving, but I am still in the dark. I start feeling around the walls, but all around me I can only feel smooth glass. Up above me I feel a metal circle.

"5 seconds," I speaker blast from somewhere. Its Sapphire again and I jump when I hear her voice.

"3, 2, 1," Then I hear a click and light attacks and eats the darkness that once surrounded my body. I start sliding up again. Lights blind me as my eyes adjust. I am outside now and about two feet off the ground. I look around and the scene seems vaguely familiar, but I can't put a label on it.

I take in my surroundings. I looks like a District Square. The streets are old cobblestone and the buildings are crumbling. This village starts scaring me because it is completely empty like a ghost town. Suddenly a voice interrupts the eerie silence.

"Hello Tributes of the 150th Hunger Games and sixth Quarter Quell," the voice echoes off the walls and into my ears. It pauses then starts again, "Before you is the lovely District Eight Town Square. Our arena this year is an interesting one." It pauses again. "Each District is represented with a 10 by 10 square mile arena. Each chunk has the town squares, tributes home and something that District stands for. Happy Hunger Games to you all and may the odds be ever in your favor." The voice stops talking and a shiver runs down my back. Then I hear Sapphire's voice again counting down.

"60." I look around at all the other tributes. The buildings are perfectly in place so I can see everyone even the ones on the other side of the square.

"50." Another shiver runs down my back. I start to making connecting glances at my allies. I start with Nightly. He winks at me and I smile back. I look at Zinnia, but she is glancing around the village not looking at me. Imperial is trying to follow Zinnia's wondering eyes. Galerie smiles at me and I return one. Pravala gives me a funny face where she sticks out her tongue and raises her eyebrows real high and I laugh quietly. My eyes skitter to Silverest who gives me a small nod. That's everyone I think. I look at everyone again and notice that Galerie still has the one green light in her hair. That must be her token. I notice that Pravala has one gold leave on her clip. Interesting. I clutch my gem tighter and slip it into my bra.

"40." I start looking at the weapons. They are very spread out. I stash that thought into the back of my mind for later. I scan all the weapons. There is at least 50 backpacks littered around. There is three right in front of Nightly. I see a rack of bows and crossbows that are by the spears. There is an axe and mace shelf, a knife cart, another cart with pans that I am guessing is pressure balls, and slingshot and blow dart guns. Each of the shelves, racks or cart are about twenty feet from another.

"30." There goes another shiver. I glance around at everyone in their fancy clothing. Galerie is ripping off part of her dress. That's smart, but I don't have time to do that now.

"20." I start deciding where I am going first.

"15." I decide of the knives first. I get ready to run. I pull up my skirt and take a stance.

"10, 9, 8," My legs shake below me. They are itching to run.

"6, 5, 4," I lower my body and take a sprinting stance.

"3, 2, 1." The gong sounds and I fling my body off the podium and dash at top speed down the street. I feel the hard stone beneath me as my feet pound. I don't bother to look around. My dress only slows me down slightly, but I don't let it bother me as I rush to the knives.

The millisecond I reach the cart I grab the closet knife and spin. I stab at the air behind me just in case someone was pursuing me. I quickly look around, waiting to be tackled or have to duck. The sight around me is surprising.

Everyone is just grabbing backpacks. I am the only on at the town square. I feel idiotic as I look around. There is only one fight going on. Mock has Scylla trapped. He is on top of her, holding her down by her long wavy hair. I can almost see the fear in her eyes. He wraps his hands around her neck. I wait for him to quickly snap her neck, but no he starts slamming her head against the ground. He does this about five times and then straggles her. I hear her cannon. I just stand and stare at her body as it sits there motionless. Death already entered the arena.

I see a flash of red hair being pursued by Nightly. I locate the building they decided to meet in. I remember which door it is and which crumbling building it's in.

I see a movement in the corner of my right eye. I quickly turn and see Gill. His hair shines against the warm sun. He is grabbing a backpack. I look at the knife in my hand, look at him and close my eyes as I let the knife rip through the open air. I lands right in the middle of his back. I see him struggle for a moment, all at once he crumples to the ground in defeat. I don't wait for his soon to be cannon nor do I rush over to finish him off. I simply scan the area and turns to pick my knives.

I quickly pick five scary knives and pick out fancy sheaths. I rush over to the pressure ball station and grab four. I run over and pick up a blow gun for Imperial. Then I rush to the building where the group is meeting. On my way I pass Gill's body. He is still breathing, but I can't bring myself to slit this throat. I take the backpack he has slung across his shoulder. It is heavy. Very heavy. It probably weighs about twenty pounds, but I keep running with it. I have a knife in my hand just in case a surprise attack happens.

I stop at the door and turn to see who is still in sight. I see the District One group running down a side street and disappearing. All of them are still alive. I see Corella running away, with tears in her eyes. She is accompanied by Angler. That's all I can see and I enter the door.

The group is huddled around a massive wooden table that is in the room. I see that all the weapons are on the table. I walk over and slump my findings on the table.

"Okay so before we leave, we all must have a weapon. Come on pick," It's Nightly talking. His voice is pretty shaky. I open my backpack and find it completely filled with knives. All the knives were different. I show Nightly and he puts a finger to his lip. This signals me to be quiet. I zip up the pack and put it on. I grab two pressure balls and put them in a side pocket of the backpack. I grab the knife I first had and hold it. I am ready to go.

We all have weapons in less than five minutes. Imperial greedily grabbed the dart gun before anyone else could see it. She also grabbed a knife. She ripped her wings off and they lay beside her on the floor. Galerie got a Knivess. Her eyes are filled with joy as she stares at the gun. Nightly grabbed a sword and knives. He also has two large backpacks. Pravala has a mace in her left hand and a hatchet in her right. She looks like a goddess of war or fighting. Silverest has two packs on his back and a knife in hand. Zinnia has a mace. We are ready to go.

We head out the door. We form a line behind the door. It is Nightly, me, Silverest, Pravala, Galerie, Imperial and ends with Zinnia.

"Ready?" Nightly asks the group and we all nod. I clutch my knife tighter. Nightly opens the door and steps outside. A large boy jumps out from behind the door and stabs a spear into Nightly's heart. I scream and jump onto the boys back. Silverest barrels at the boy and tips him over. Suddenly the boy realizes how many of us there is and he starts whimpering.

"You idiot!" I scream right in his face and he winces. I feel hot tears in my eyes and sprint to Nightly, but life has already left his body. His cannon sounds the second I reach his body. His eyes are open. He looks peaceful minus all the blood. I rest my head on his bleeding chest and start crying and whimpering Nightly's name. We stay there for about five minutes before someone finally taps my shoulder and I get up. I look at the boy. He is now a bloody mess, but still breathing. His face has been carved on with a knife. I walk right up to him and put my face close to his.

"Ready to die?" I ask him and smile. I pick up my knife and press it to his throat.

"Please don't," he starts to plead, but I bring the knife up and jab it right into the middle of his throat. HIs cannon sounds. I am now covered in blood. I look at the others. We start walking down a street away from the scene. I am now filled with hate.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"What about the Cornucopia?" I follow Silverest's stare to the glistening weapons off in the distance.

"Technically it isn't a cornucopia at all because the large horn isn't here. So it truly is just a mess of weapons." Says Imperial in a matter-of-factly voice. We all just ignore her and looked at the deserted weapons.

"Well it does look empty and everyone has cleared out," I add.

"I say we go for it." Silverest replies. It is clear that he is now the other leader of the group since Nightly is gone. I look over at his body that is now being picked up with a claw. His body seems like an old rag doll by the way it just sags and doesn't move. I wipe a fresh tear away.

"Well okay then guys lets go. Just yell for help," I tell the group and we all head toward the weapons. We disperse throughout the town square. The closest person is Pravala, but she is too busy sifting in the pile of axes. Her eyes are wide with joy or fear. I can't quite tell.

I walk up to a stack of backpacks and unzip a couple of them. I take the food and extra knives. I end up with two packs. One filled with knives, throwing stars and a pack of pressure balls. The other with food. I have crackers, nuts, fresh fruit and bottles of water.

I scan the group and find everyone starting to finish also. Silverest has two spears, a sword and two backpacks. I see a devilish grin spread across his face. Galerie has three of those knife shooting things, a mace and a backpack. She looks bored. Imperial is holding a bow with two fresh sheaths of arrows, a backpack and a blow dart gun. Zinnia has a short sword in her left hand, a mace in her right, three knives hanging on her dress and a backpack. Lastly Pravala has a hatchet in her right hand, another hatchet in her left and a couple knives along with two backpacks. I think we are ready to go.

"Guys," its Galerie talking, "Guys come look at this! Clothes!" She is practically screaming at us. We all rush over and sure enough there is a stack of clothes. I grab at a pair of black pants that are in the middle of the stack. They are soft to the touch. Made of cotton I can tell and they look as if they would fit perfectly. I shove them in my one of my packs along with a red short-sleeve shirt. Everyone else greedily picks through the pile. All the clothes seem to fit everyone just perfect. I find this odd, but keep it to myself. By the time they are done they each now have another backpack filled with just clothes. They are hopefully going to drop some stuff soon.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask the group.

"I'm done," Silverest says. Everyone huddles up.

"Okay now how do you guys want to walk?" Its Pravala talking.

"Well there is six of us so two- two-two?" Silverest asks. We all nod. We get into formation. It goes like this: Silverest and Zinnia in front, Pravala and myself in the middle, and Galerie and Imperial bringing up the end. We head off toward the woods.

Once we enter, we stop and listen for a moment then proceed. For as many people as we have there isn't much noise coming from our formation. I am sure the Capitol people find it hilarious that we are walking in a fancy formation. They may think it's funny, but if anyone tried to get one of us we kill them before they could suck in another breath.

We keep walking and walking. Only one more cannon goes off, but none of us say anything. We didn't stick to our plan of jogging, but I will make sure we do tomorrow. The sun slowly sinks down and bursts with pinks, oranges and yellows burst across the sky.

Before long stars start peeking out of the sky. I smile at the sight of them. I wonder if I am on camera right now. My body starts slightly shaking. The temperate isn't freezing, but just cold enough for me to shiver. I start looking for a nice clearing.

"Guys I think here will do," I tell them and they all nod in agreement. I look around and realize no one got a sleeping bag.

"Trees or what?" Its Imperial who piped up.

"That's smart," I start to look up at the trees, searching for branches. Most of the trees are oaks but finally I find an Angel Oak. This type of tree has always looked dead to me. Most of the branches are off the ground, but three touch. I point out the trees to others. They all look relieved.

The ground below me is soft dirt and kicks up dust. There is dead leaves just starting to fall of the trees. Several animals holler in the distant, but they are too far away for me to care. We all climb up the tree. My hands slip on the cold, smooth bark. The moon light is guiding me up the tree. I find a little nook in the braches and set up. I sit side saddle on a thick branch and hang my pack on a small branch along with the other pack. I hear everyone starting to eat, but I don't bother even though my stomach grumbles. I start to get knives ready to stand guard and slide of the smooth branch landing my feet on the one below it. I do this all the way to the bottom and land with a thump at the bottom. I am ready.

I glance up at the others who are getting cozy in their own nooks and think about the stars. This almost seem too perfect of an arena. Where is the fun for the Capitol? The anthem blares through the forest into my ears. I look up at the stars. Suddenly the first picture pops up. Its Scylla. It is a full body picture. Her hair is in the big curls like normal, and she stand on the beach. She is kicking in the water with a big smile. It's a pretty photo, but she is soon gone. Next is Nightly.

His kind smile stares down at us. I suck in a short breath and look up at his photo. A mountain is in the background and he is looking right in the camera. A plain photo, but it brought a new wave of silent tears. He is gone and I want to reach out and pull him back. Then Nightly's killer pops onto the screen. Watson Tune is glaring down at us as he sits on a bench, on a busy sidewalk.

Lastly is Corella. She must have been the other cannon. She has a serious mask on and is in a classroom. I bright red apple on her desk and she is starring down into a book. I am starting to think the Capitol made this photos. Then the show is over and darkness fills the sky again.

I start to take a guard again when suddenly a thought hits me. _What about Gill?_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

I flip a large knife around in my hand. Gill. How isn't he dead? I know exactly where I hit him! He should be dead right now. I didn't even think to check on him when we were digging through weapons. He must haven't been there.

I circle the tree like a shark circling a dead whale. I stop every time I heard an unfamiliar noise, but then proceed after a moment. My dress keeps snagging onto the jagged rocks that surround the tree. _Stupid Gamemakers._ I think to myself. What is the point of making us where our interview costumes? I throw my knife into a tree about ten feet in front of me. I'm sure the whole country is watching me stalk around the tree and throw my knives. I throw another one. Perfect throw.

A voice from the darkness says, "Nice throw," I flinch. I quickly grab another knife and wait for an attack, but it doesn't come. I hear sliding up above me and I look up. I see Pravala in her white dress glissading down to me. She lands on the ground with a quiet thump.

"Can't sleep?" I ask her quietly.

"Yeah, it just isn't coming to me. The others are out cold though," she informs me. She is playing with a small axe. A thought quickly pops into my head that she is going to try and kill me. I grip the knife tighter than before. I keep walking around the tree and she follows.

"So..." She trails off.

"So..." I answer back.

"Umm what do you think about the arena so far?" She asks me quickly.

"Oh so far I like it! I think it is a really clever idea," I say brightly.

"Yeah, but like if it is just our whole country just smaller, where is the fun in that? Like aren't Quarter Quells suppose to be scary and all that?" Her question surprises me. You probably shouldn't say stuff like that in the arena while the Gamemakers are watching. It is almost confirmed by them that they are watching because that distant howl sounds again.

I finally settle down in between two large roots with my back against the smooth bark. Pravala sits next to me on the other side of the large me. She is sitting to my right. I hear she gentle breathing because our conversation was dropped. She must have realized that I didn't think it was a safe question. I play with my knives some more.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Pravala softly whispers. What is with her and all these questions?

"Me." I say automatically, but wish I could grab the words back.

"Oh really my money was on myself," She laughs. I laugh in response.

"Do you trust our group?" It's another question. I weigh my possible answers in my head.

"I'm not so sure about Galerie," I quietly say. She nods and mouths "Same," to me. I smile a small smile. I really like this girl.

Suddenly a serious expression takes control of Pravala's attractive face. "Listen." I listen. Nothing. Suddenly there is a rustling. My heart starts to beat against my ribs as I stare off to where the noise came from. More rustling. Then the leaves part

A golden dog slowly breaks into the clearing. It's coat of puffy fur appears to be strands of gold. The most beautiful dog I have ever seen is standing in front of me looking straight into my eyes. I grip the large knife as tight as I can. The dog calmly scans me then drops its large tongue out of its jaws. It gallops happily to Pravala and I. It reaches Pravala first and then I hear rustling again and another dog pops into the clearing but this time it is silver. It quickly runs to me.

My dog sticks its head right into my face and I feel it's cold noise collide with my own. We laugh and giggle as the dogs lick our faces and roll around in front of us. Then I notice a collar on my silver dog. Pravala seems to notice her dogs tag also. I quickly grab the little gold piece and read the front. Vesta.

"Crisoforo?" Pravala says uncertain.

"I got Vesta," I answer back. I have never seen anyone be given a pet in the arena by the Gamemakers. I instantly don't trust the dog named Vesta or Crisoforo. They seem dangerous in an odd loving way. I stand up and the dogs try pushing me back down to play some more, but I force myself pass them.

A blinding pain rips threw the back of my thigh. I spin quickly and see my own dog clamped down on my leg. I punch the shiny silver dog in the neck then in the back. The dog doesn't let go. I look at the knife in my hand and close my eyes as I jab it into the dogs back. The dog yelps and releases my leg. The dog walks for a moment then drops. I hear snarling behind me. Loud snarling and snapping of jaws and Pravala's scared voice saying my name. I turn around and face a pack of shiny gold and silver dogs. All of them have a shiny name tag hanging from their necks.


End file.
